


Little Monsters

by HoneyDoodleGem_1416



Series: Monsters [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Alternate Universe - Yagami Light Is Not Kira (Death Note), Angst, Arguments, Bedtime cuteness, Days Off, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, Fun times in the bath, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Invisible man!L, Lazy Days, M/M, Marriage, Messy living rooms, My poor sweet boys, Or at least hints at it, Scars, Shopping, Siren!Light, The opportunity was just so great..., Vampire Bites, Vampire!Mello, Werewolf!Matt, but I had to do it, family-focused, shennanigans, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyDoodleGem_1416/pseuds/HoneyDoodleGem_1416
Summary: Married life has served Light and L well, but neither of them expected a wrench to be thrown into their plans. Make that two wrenches...A collection of what once was going to be the precursor to Bonds of Blood, but is now more of a collection of one shots for fun and context!
Relationships: L & Matt | Mail Jeevas & Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River, L & Mello | Mihael Keehl, L/Yagami Light, Light & Matt, Light & Mello
Series: Monsters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939462
Comments: 32
Kudos: 46





	1. When Life Ruins Your Garden...

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!
> 
> Back when I was initially planning this monster universe story, I wanted to split it into two parts: How L and Light became parents and the story of them raising the kids, and the teenage story you have (hopefully!) already read, Bonds of Blood. 
> 
> However, I've been struggling to find time to write and I have made Bonds of Blood my main priority, but that doesn't mean I don't have other fic ideas I'd like to get to in the future. It's pretty unrealistic to expect myself to finish this piece, even though I love it so and began writing it first, but why let it go to waste? While it will probably never be a completed story, it can function as one shots for cute family interactions and context as to why these characters are the way they are in Bonds.
> 
> Mostly, I just want to have fun... So enjoy! 
> 
> Side note: I *planned* to have Near in this too. He has to get adopted at some point! But... I hadn't gotten that far when I stopped writing this. That doesn't mean I won't be compelled to make a chapter about his adoption if that would be something people would enjoy, though!

Light propped himself up in bed with a yawn, his bright, auburn hair falling across his face and into his eyes. He never slept in, or at least tried not to, but today was an exception. After hours of begging and pleading with L, he had finally gotten the detective to relent and take a day off, begrudgingly. 

As he shifted slightly in bed, he couldn't help but smile at his sleeping husband fondly. He was always a nightmare to put down, but once he was asleep, he was so beautiful that it made his chest hurt. Light gently pushed up L’s bangs and planted a kiss on his forehead, laughing softly when the other man whined and tilted his head towards him.

“Good morning my love.” Light cooed, combing through the man’s always-unruly black hair. “What do you want for breakfast? I can make you breakfast in bed too if you’d like.” Light smiled, following it with a little wink. 

L giggled at that and opened his eyes, the faintest trace of a haze clouding his dark irises. “You,” he replied, grinning up at Light and inching closer, his head resting on Light’s thigh.

Light flushed at L’s response but frowned when he caught a glimpse of L’s eyes.  _ ‘Shit… Not this early in the morning. Turn it down Yagami.’  _ Light thought, focusing his attention away from L. He knew L was one of the only people who could resist his charm, but he also knew that after a demanding case and exhausting himself, L was incredibly susceptible. Light shared this weakness; as L’s husband, it was incredibly difficult to overcome his desire to charm the man to incoherence. He loved L more than anything and wouldn’t want to upset his partner, but the more he loved, the harder it was to control himself.  _ ‘Damn these siren impulses.’ _

“I’m flattered L, but you need to wake up a little more first.” Light said, trying hard to keep his voice even. “I’ll make you some crepes. How about that?”

L nodded his head against Light’s leg and rubbed his eyes, the haze fading from them entirely. “That sounds lovely, Light. Thank you.” He yawned, propping himself up on an elbow to kiss Light’s jaw. “Though I would not be opposed to having you after my breakfast. It is our day off.” 

L spoke evenly, but the slight smirk and glint of his eyes, coupled with the man’s naturally deep voice, had Light’s stomach in knots. “We’ll see about that. Don’t get ahead of yourself. I’m the one who calls the shots, remember?” Light quipped back. He grabbed L’s face and kissed him deeply, pulling away with a smirk before L could fall into it completely. “I’ll be back soon. Wait for me won’t you?” The sweet lilt in his voice had L melting and Light knew it. He couldn’t wait to get back to his lover.

* * *

After L had had both of his treats, Light suggested that L take a shower, as his last treat had left him sweaty and dirty. L, in his typical fashion, protested: “Liiiight! I do not want to shower alone. You will join me.”

It wasn’t a suggestion, it was an order. Light merely rolled his eyes at that. “L,” he sighed, “You know I can’t shower. Do you want me to fall on my face?” 

L giggled. He’d known Light since they were little, and he’d been married to the man for 3 years. He knew better than anyone that the siren tail Light sported only emerged when he came into contact with a substantial amount of water. Showers, as L knew Light had learned from a young age, were not a good idea. 

“You know what I meant Mr. Yagami-Lawliet.” L said, throwing off his shirt and disappearing into the bathroom.

Light huffed under his breath and went out into the hallway. As always, he was the one who gathered the towels.  _ ‘At least he’s started the bathwater.’  _ Light noted, grabbing two bright white, fluffy towels as the sound of running water reached his ears. When he had returned to the bedroom and collected their clothes, he opened the bathroom door and stepped in, yelping and quickly running to the tub to turn off the water. L had apparently gotten bored and left it unattended.  _ ‘Typical..’ _

The crisis now averted, he set the clothes and towels onto the sink counter and stripped himself of his nightshirt. Just as he was about to remove his sleep pants, the hairs on the back of his neck pricked up. He stiffened and looked around. L’s clothes were in a pile on the floor, but there was no L.

A sharp pang shot up his spine as he felt what could only be a hand slapping his ass. Growling and flushed, Light whipped around to nothing. His eyes searched the room for any movement, even just the faintest swish of a curtain, but the room didn’t give. “L…” Light growled, “I’m warning you now. Come out or there will be hell to pay.” When he got no response, Light took a defensive stance. “Now L, or I throw out the ice cream and never bake for you again.”

Light stilled and was about to turn around, but the feeling of warmth and weight around his stomach stopped him. He sighed as he felt more weight pressing against his back, but he still couldn’t see the arms that he knew were encasing him.

“L, you know I want to see you, baby. It’s still so… odd that I can’t.” Light mumbled, groping behind him blindly to try and feel out where L was.

“But Light, this is so much fun. You never can catch me, hm?” Light shuddered as L spoke quietly into his ear. At the heavy feeling on his shoulder, he knew L had to have propped his chin up there. “You have your tricks and I have mine.” L reasoned, teasing Light’s earlobe between his teeth.

Light swallowed thickly and shook his head. “Not now, L. Round two comes later. Can we just take our bath? Please? I want to see your face.”

L sighed and Light lost the feeling of another body pressing against his. When he turned back around, an unclothed L was sitting on the side of the tub. He was beautifully, but almost alarmingly, thin, his ribs slightly visible and poking out against his smooth, pale skin. Long, but slender and strong arms led to firm hands and tapered fingers which drummed against the side of the tub impatiently. 

“You know I hate that invisibility trick. You’re too much of a brat to be trusted with it.” Light huffed, shrugging off his sleep pants and giving L’s sloping nose a reprimanding flick.

“Oh, I know you do. That is why I become invisible so often, just to bother you. Aren’t you a lucky man?” L grinned, slipping into the tub and sinking deeper into the warm water.

Light rolled his eyes and smiled fondly, easing himself into the water and leaning against L’s chest. He tilted his head back slightly and gazed up at L as he felt his tail form. Even after years of dating and marriage, L still looked smitten when he saw those sparkling blue scales materialize out of nowhere.

“Very lucky..” Light agreed finally, kissing L’s jaw.

Soon, L’s hands were gently stroking up and down the main body of Light’s tail, the feeling making him shiver in delight. L was always gentle and appreciated the sensitivity of Light’s scales, a fact which endeared L even further to him. He whined slightly when L lifted his fingers to rub the faint, light blue scales behind his ear. 

“I love you my Light.”

Coal black irises met glowing caramel eyes and Light smiled up at his husband. “I love you more.”

* * *

“I’ll just be gone for a couple of hours, L! You’ll live.” Light laughed as he leaned against the doorframe and struggled to make his way outside. “It’s our day off and I want to make you a special dinner, but to do that, I need groceries.”

“Don’t leave Light! I do not care for groceries, nor your absence.” L pouted, clinging to Light’s wrist and attempting to pull him back inside. “It is  _ my _ day off, and I say that you stay here.”

Light sighed fondly and shook his head. Even if he was feeling dehydrated before his bath, he itched to move his legs after having been without them and in the tub for so long. He just needed to get out for a bit and he really did need groceries. How was he supposed to spoil his husband without them? 

“I’ll be right back my love.” Light smiled, lifting L’s wrist to his lips and giving it a brushing kiss. “Please?” He added, looking up at L from beneath his eyelashes.

The detective hummed in consideration and reluctantly released Light. “Only because I know you would charm your way out of the house anyways, and I hate that.”

Light threw a laugh back over his shoulder and unlocked his car. “Love you too!”

L couldn’t help but smile and wave as Light’s car backed out of the driveway and made its way down the street. While Light was gone, he might as well relax. He ducked back inside and went straight to the liquor cabinet. Light had his disgusting fancy wine and vodka, but L was always partial to the sweet taste of honey ale. He laughed to himself, thinking of the first time Light had tried it. A sip was all it had taken to have Light sputtering and complaining of cavities. 

Glass of honey ale in hand, L peeked through the glass door that led to their backyard. Despite the saltwater pool, which Light had insisted on installing, and a coy pond, also Light’s doing, L still had enough room for a garden. Growing various types of plants calmed him and he cared for them diligently, a true miracle as he typically didn’t even care enough to put his own dirty clothes into the hamper. 

Pushing the sliding door open, L grimaced and wrinkled his nose when he saw one of his prized plants torn to shreds. He had planted that tomato plant for Light’s benefit, as he loved cooking anything that was fresh from L’s garden. He set his glass down on a small table next to the lawn chairs and approached the plant, crouching down in front of it and examining the damage. 

_ ‘This is recent.’  _ L mused, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow as he poked the overturned dirt. The back gate was cracked open slightly, just enough that a normal person would miss it, but he was L. Observation was his specialty. 

L rose and dusted off his pants, slowly approaching the gate. He opened it and looked out into the woods just beyond his backyard. Upon closer examination of the ground, he found traces of tomato juice and seeds scattered around. The animal or person that did this had obviously been in a hurry and eaten on their way out. 

_ ‘A little adventure then hm? So be it.’  _ L thought, stepping out, barefoot, into the leaves and dirt. He paled immediately when he felt warmth on the sole of his foot.  _ ‘Blood?’  _

He stepped back and swiped his fingers across the ground, a faint tinge of red coating their tips.  _ ‘It is fresh… Perhaps from a wounded animal? Those are the most dangerous creatures, but if it is a person…’  _ L trailed off in his head. He had a bad feeling, but something pushed him forward. He couldn't leave whatever it was alone. He had to know.

Following the trail of seeds and blood was difficult, but his keen eye and the light tree branches gave his culprit’s escape away; if evidence couldn’t be found on the ground, there were faint stains on the forest’s snaring vines and branches and L sensed that he was getting closer. The smell of iron grew stronger, but he was going deeper into the forest, almost too deep. It was becoming harder to see, the late-afternoon light barely breaking through the tops of the large trees. L gasped and swore under his breath when he stepped on a sharp twig, the piece of wood snapping and splintering into his foot. He had let his focus slip and his environment got the best of him. Despite standing in a clearing, there were clearly still obstacles, and sharp ones at that.

“Damn nature… I hate the outdoors.” L grumbled to himself, sitting down on the leaf-covered floor and drawing his injured foot into his lap. 

That was when he heard it. The branches behind him shifted and rustled, causing L to sit up straight and hold his ground. He ached to turn around when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, but he held firm. A soft breath ghosted his skin and he flinched, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from moving and startling whatever was there.

“I will not hurt you.” L said to the clearing in front of him. “But I believe you have already been hurt. May I turn around?” 

When he received no response, L slowly tilted his head and looked over his shoulder. Sitting on his knees behind him was a little boy, no more than 8 years old. The vibrant red strands of his hair were matted and tangled together, caked in dirt and dried blood. His small fluffy ears were flopped over in fear and uncertainty, and L suspected that when perked up, they would resemble the ears of a dog. All the child wore were torn and severely dirty jeans, a striped shirt that was at least two sizes too big, and a pair of orange goggles that hung loosely around his neck. 

He was shaking.

L turned around slowly and made sure to watch the child carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was scare him off. “Look at you..” L whispered, reaching out and gently taking the boy’s scraped arm in his hands. “I can help you. How long ha-” L cut himself off as the boy rushed into his arms, burying his dirty and cut face into L’s chest. Stunned, L paused for a beat before relaxing and combing through the child’s hair. 

“I-I’m not alone..” 

L almost missed what the boy said, his voice was so soft and strained. It sounded cracked and dry, like he hadn’t had water in a long time. “M-Melly is there too.” The boy went on, pointing a little finger past the clearing they were sitting in and into a dark section of the woods.

“Easy little one.” L soothed, rubbing up and down the boy’s back. Gritting his teeth, L pulled the splinter out of his foot and tossed the wood aside, wincing as he stood with the child cradled in his arms. 

He started in the direction the boy was pointing, weaving through trees and squinting to see the path in front of him. Just when he thought he couldn’t go on any farther without losing all daylight entirely, the treeline spread out and his path was more clear. 

His blood turned to ice in his veins when he saw another boy lying in a pile of leaves. He was so still that he looked like a corpse, and even in the dark L could tell that his skin was almost porcelain. The pale tones of the boy’s face contrasted horribly with the dark stain that coated the fabric covering his left shoulder, some of his long, bright yellow hair sticking to the drying blood on his neck.  _ ‘Blood… This is where it was coming from.’  _

Upon closer examination, L could see a deep, but fine wound that started at the bridge of the boy’s nose and traveled down the left side of his face, stopping at his cheek. From the looks of it, L could conclude that the boy had been cut by a thin, fine knife, as his wound was far too precise and deep to have been inflicted by a tree branch, no matter how sharp. L knelt beside him quickly, feeling the boy’s neck for a pulse. It was dull, but he was still alive. Breathing a sigh of relief, L shifted the redhead and carefully positioned him over his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around the second boy’s waist and lifted him with a grunt, holding him with his other arm. Once he was sure that both boys were secured, he started back off through the forest for home.

Light was just going to love this.


	2. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L's journey with the boys has only just begun.

The walk home felt like it took years, but L finally managed to haul the little ones to his house and into his bathroom upstairs. He knew Light would have his head for tracking mud, leaves, blood, and who knows what else through the house and over his carpets, but these were not normal circumstances by any means. 

With the utmost care, he laid the blonde boy down on the bathroom tile. He was the one L was worried about the most. The wound on his shoulder looked serious, and no matter how bumpy the walk home had gotten, he still had not woken up. 

“Down you go.” L said, rubbing the red-haired boy’s back until he released his tight grip around L’s neck. “Tell me” L started, combing the child’s hair back so he could see his eyes clearly, “What is your name?” 

He looked up at L with wide eyes and pursed lips, clearly hesitant. His green eyes searched L’s for a beat before he stared down at the ground. “Matt..” The boy muttered, scuffing his toe against the ground shyly.

L beamed and ruffled his hair, causing Matt to look up at him. “Hello Matt. I am L.” 

“L?” The boy questioned, his little shoulders shaking as he giggled. “That’s a silly name. I-I like it.” 

L’s heart skipped a beat and he felt a heavy warmth settle pleasantly in his stomach. Surely it wasn’t a coincidence that he found this helpless boy in the forest? Matt already reminded him so much of himself when he was little: alone and broken. “I’m glad Matt. Now, let’s get you a bath and you can tell me all about yourself and your friend okay?” 

When Matt nodded his head, L pulled Matt’s shirt off and tugged down his pants, shocked when a little tail began to wag behind him.  _ ‘He is a werewolf.’  _ The conclusion popped into his head suddenly and everything made sense. Ears and a tail were blatant werewolf traits. He must have missed such a simple fact in his adrenaline high and desperation to get both of the boys to safety. He reached for the boy’s goggles, but Matt’s little hand batted L’s away.

“N-no… I can take them off myself.” Matt muttered, pulling the goggles over his head and stretching up to place them on the sink counter. Matt’s hesitation to part with them was clear in the way his hand lingered on the orange-tinged lenses, a fact that did not get past L.

When Matt was fully undressed, L carefully lifted him into the tub and turned on the warm water. He would have to wash the blood out of Matt’s hair and cleanse his cut arms and legs before he gave Matt an actual bath. As soon as the water hit Matt’s head, it turned pink, making L wince. This child had obviously been through a lot, and yet he still smiled up at L as he brushed through his hair, trying his best to painlessly comb out the tangles.

Now satisfied with the preliminary rinse, L plugged up the drain and started to fill the tub, shutting the water off when it rose to Matt’s chest. He glanced down at the boy sleeping on the bathroom floor and bit his lip. This boy would be harder to care for. 

“Matt,” L started, turning back to the werewolf, who was splashing happily in the tub, “What’s the name of this other boy? The one you led me to?”

“Mm! That’s Melly, but he’d want you to call him Mello.” Matt said, shaking his wet bangs out of his eyes and accidentally splashing L. 

L paid it no mind. “Ah.. Matt and Mello. And what were two little ones doing all alone in the woods hm?” 

Matt looked down at the bath water and bit his lip, a gesture which made L’s heart break. “I-I lost my mommy and daddy.. We went camping a-and they told me to go play in the woods. When I came back, they were gone. Melly says they didn’t love me.” Matt muttered, his shoulders drooping forward and his tail sinking down into the water. “B-but it’s okay! I found Melly and you found me!” Matt chirped, smiling hopefully at L and splashing him teasingly.

L bit his cheek to contain his utter rage. How  _ dare _ someone leave a child alone and abandoned by choice! This was unacceptable, and it sparked a fierce fire in L that he had never felt before, despite how gruesome some of his past cases were or the heartless, unrepentant characters of the vile people he captured. 

The stony expression he didn’t even know he had softened when Matt looked up at him with wide and confused eyes. “I’m sorry..” L breathed, letting out a long sigh. He shook his head and smiled at Matt, determined to comfort the child no matter how he felt personally. “And Mello? Where did he come from?” L asked, smoothing a hand up and down Matt’s back.

Matt melted into his touch and soon his tail was wagging underneath the water. “I don’t know. I just found him a couple of days ago. He was like me.” Matt shrugged, clearly seeing that as enough explanation.

“Well alright. Thank you Matt. You have been very helpful.” L said, dipping a cloth into the water and squirting some soap onto it. He carefully dragged the cloth across Matt’s body, making sure his cuts were thoroughly cleaned. When he was sure Matt was washed, he unplugged the drain and scooped the sopping wet boy into his arms. He set Matt down onto a bath rug and was about to reach for a towel when Matt began to shake, water flying everywhere.

“Matt!” L laughed, wiping water out of his eyes, “Use a towel, love.” 

Matt blushed and smiled at L sheepishly, taking the towel from L’s hands and wrapping himself in it before plopping onto the floor. 

_ ‘One down, one more to go.’  _ L thought wearily as he looked down at the boy Matt had called ‘Mello.’ He kneeled beside him and brushed Mello’s bright yellow hair out of his face and away from his neck. If the blood dried, it would be a nightmare to get his hair out of it. L shifted behind the child and sat on his knees, moving Mello’s head onto his lap. 

The boy’s rosary was the first to be removed and his blood-stained shirt soon followed. L cringed and felt the color drain from his face when he saw the blonde boy’s shoulder. He had been badly burned. It started at his shoulder blade and upper back on his left side, traveled over his left shoulder, and ended part of the way up his neck. L knew it would scar.

“He’s hurt…” 

L looked back over his shoulder at Matt, who had his head bowed and was shivering, but not from the cold. “I-I tried to get him to eat.. But he only nibbled at what I brought him.” Matt continued, whining slightly. 

L reached his hand back and patted Matt’s head. “He will be fine Matt. I promise that I will take care of him, as I have done for you.” Matt’s smile and nod filled L with even more confidence and drive. He would save this boy.

“I am sorry Mello..” L whispered to the still-unconscious boy as he started the bath water again. He knew what was coming would sting. L stripped himself down to only his boxers and cradled Mello to his chest, sitting on the edge of the tub and swinging his legs into it. He carefully laid Mello’s upper body and head down on his legs and moved him under the faucet, the warm water spilling out over Mello’s neck and chest and running in pink streams as it dripped back into the tub.

Mello arched violently and shrieked, the sound of it curdling L’s blood and shocking him to his core. The boy’s eyes flew open and glowing blue irises focused intensely on L. Never in L’s life, never even in a single case, had L seen anything like it. Mello’s gaze was almost predatory in its desperation, hot anger, and single-minded focus. 

L felt as if he was being hunted.

“Melly! Melly stop!” 

Matt’s voice shook L out of his temporary paralysis and he quickly held onto the writhing child. He swallowed and it hurt. His throat was dry.

“Mr. L is trying to help! Stop!” Matt pleaded. He was clenching the side of the tub tightly, his little hands shaking. 

L took a shaky breath and shrugged off the horrible feeling that had woven itself through his entire being, picking up a washcloth and starting to gently clean Mello’s burn. “Matt is right.” L soothed, wincing when Mello’s long fingernails dug into his chest and scratched a long line down to his stomach. “You were badly burned, Mello. I need to clean out the wound before it gets infected.” 

Mello’s sharp blue eyes lost some of their focus and he shifted his gaze to Matt. “Matty…” Mello croaked out, “Get him… off me… Now.”

Before Matt could respond, Mello’s head lolled back onto L’s legs, his eyes slipping shut. L breathed a sigh of relief and continued cleaning out Mello’s wound. He couldn’t focus on what he’d just felt. There wasn’t any time to waste. Once Mello’s burn was thoroughly cleaned, L took the second cloth from the side of the tub and ran it under the warm water. Tenderly, he traced Mello’s cut with the washrag, frowning to himself when it immediately started to absorb his blood and turn a pink color. As he continued to wash Mello’s face, the young boy’s body finally relented and his wound stopped bleeding, signaling to L that it had been disinfected sufficiently.

With most of the blood now down the drain and the boy’s wounds cleansed, L plugged up the tub once more and started to run a bath. Mello hadn’t woken up again and L hoped that he wouldn’t, not until later when everything was calmer. He glanced over at Matt, who had taken to standing on the toilet seat to peek out the tiny bathroom window and play with the leaves of a succulent that L kept perched on the sill.  _ ‘Good. One less problem to worry about.’ _

He held Mello tight against his chest and lowered himself into the bathwater, letting Mello’s back rest against him. Washing Mello was easier now that the boy was asleep and he finished quickly, pulling the drain and stepping out of the tub. “Matt, can you hand me a towel please?” L asked, smiling when Matt hopped down and obediently fetched L the last towel on the bathroom counter. With care, he dried Mello off and left him to lay on the bathroom floor. Blood was already starting to well up on his shoulder and L had no doubt that the towel he was laying on would be stained. 

“I’ll be right back.” L said. He made his way downstairs, grabbing two glasses of water and the first aid kit. Supplies in hand, he returned to the bathroom and handed Matt a cup. “Drink.” L said softly before turning to Mello. He coated the blonde’s shoulder and cut in a soothing, disinfecting cream and began to wrap his torso with bandages. L had to wrap Mello’s entire chest and neck, but it was worth the effort. He would heal now, and L’s worries about his safety had diminished slightly. 

For the first time in the last couple of hours, there was calm, and L felt a strong wave of tiredness overcome him. He was finally coming down from his adrenaline high and he knew it. He had just let himself lie down on the bathroom floor, pressing his cheek against the cold tile, when Matt waddled up to his side. He was sniffing his cup and his towel had fallen off his freckled shoulders. L tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow at him, bringing a blush to Matt’s cheeks. “What is this?” He asked.

Of course he was hesitant! L couldn’t believe how careless he had been. Even though he had helped, to Matt he was still a complete stranger. “It’s water, Matt. Please drink it. It will make your throat feel better.” 

“O-oh..” Matt mumbled, taking a little sip. He perked up immediately and drained the whole cup, eagerly holding it out to L. “More! Ah- I mean more please.” 

L smiled and pushed himself up slowly, taking the cup from Matt and holding it under the sink’s running faucet. It was as good as any other water in the house. When he handed the cup back to Matt, he realized that he still hadn’t dressed the boy, but finding appropriate clothes would be impossible. He and Light had no children, and none of their close family were parents either. 

“Come with me Matt. I will get you dressed.” L said, taking Matt’s little hand in his and leading him out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. “I do not have anything that is… you-sized, but I am sure we will find something.” L mused, rooting through the closet and flinging clothes onto the floor in the process. 

Matt, being the curious little child he was, paid L no mind. His attention was focused on the bed. It was easily twice his size, and bigger than any bed he had ever seen. It even beat his mommy’s and daddy’s bed! He giggled as he flopped onto it, laying on his stomach and burying his face in a pile of decorative pillows which Light insisted on having on the bed at all times, except when they were sleeping.

L turned around and smiled at the adorable sight of Matt buried in his pillows, the boy’s little tail wagging back and forth in contentment. He sat on the side of the bed and poked the sole of Matt’s foot. “Come on, love. I have something for you.” 

Matt flipped onto his back and sat up, sitting criss-crossed on the bed. He giggled when L pulled a sweater over his head. It was one of Light’s and far too big for his little body, the collar of it slipping over one of Matt’s shoulders, but it would have to do. Matt lifted his arms up and watched the sleeves slip down to his forearms before lowering them and watching as his arms and hands were swallowed up again by the soft fabric. 

_ ‘So cute..’  _ L thought fondly, scooping Matt up into his arms. He was drowning in Light’s sweater, and L had never seen anything so precious in his life. “I brought one for Mello too.” L said, holding up one of his own long sleeved, black t-shirts with his free hand. 

“Thank you Mr. L. He’ll love it.” Matt beamed up at him, burying his face in L’s neck and starting to melt into his arms.  _ ‘He must be sleepy.’  _ L reasoned. He had obviously been through a lot and struggled to survive on his own. It was only natural.

L carried Matt back to the bathroom and leaned him against the side of the tub while he dressed Mello in his shirt. When L looked up at Mello’s face, he met the boy’s eyes. They had darkened considerably and were only open a crack, but L could sense that Mello was watching him carefully and with a powerful focus. 

When L went to lift him, Mello’s expression changed briefly and L could have sworn that his eyes flashed a dark red. The boy’s lips parted and he began to open his mouth. L felt his heart drop into his stomach as he stared down at Mello, every bone in his body screaming at him to back up, but unable to stop himself from leaning forward. The closer he got, the more focused and dangerous Mello’s eyes became… but the moment quickly passed. Mello shifted his head to the side and closed his eyes, his breaths coming in delayed, but even intervals. 

L blinked and straightened, collecting his thoughts for a moment. He sighed and drew the sleeping children into his arms, carrying them downstairs and into the family room. Finally, he settled down on the couch, both boys positioned on his chest, and drifted off to sleep himself.

The rosary and pair of goggles remained upstairs, along with bloody towels, dirt, and clothes that were torn beyond repair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back and thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and will continue to stay tuned for the next chapter. As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Up next: Light returns and finds his home... different from how he left it. Very different.


	3. Just a Little Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light comes home and is very surprised by what he finds waiting for him.

Light pulled into the driveway and put his car into park. He had been gone longer than he expected, but he had a strong feeling that after a special dessert and lots of pampering, L would forgive him. Light quickly found out that he had also bought more groceries than he had expected, but two trips was all it would take to wrap up any loose ends.

He slipped a bag onto each arm and balanced another few in his hands, cursing under his breath when he had to dig through his pocket for his keys. With a grunt, Light hoisted the groceries further up his arms and slid the key into the lock, turning it and pushing the door open with his foot.

“L,” Light called sweetly, peeking around his armful, “I’m h-” The words caught in his throat when he finally looked at his living room. The bags fell to the floor and the deafening sound of their impact reverberated throughout the house. Yes, he and L had talked about adoption many times, and both men were eager to start a family, but he had never expected L to make the first move without him! And now of all times?! 

He stared in disbelief at a wide-eyed, pale L, who was cradling two sleeping children in his arms. “Unbelievable…” Light breathed, leaning back against the wall, his scattered and ruined produce lying on the floor, forgotten. “I leave you home alone for 3 hours and you pick up two children?! Two?! I thought we agreed to start with one child and we were  _ both  _ going to be present when we tried to find a son or daughter and it’s your day off!” Light spit out, the anger-infused anxiety evident in his endless trail of words as he rambled on. “What if they don’t like me? How have you even  _ done  _ this? I know you’re L, but there’s paperwork and visits and building a rapport with the owners of the orphanage and where did you even go?!”

L held up his hand calmly and Light nearly lost his temper, the soft look in L’s eyes the only thing making him stall. He’d wait and hear L out, but it had better be good.

“My Light, I know you must be very confused and upset, but please. I did not visit any orphanages, I did not fill out any paperwork, and I certainly did not make any connections.” L joked, his voice quiet as he stroked Matt’s hair to ease the boy back to sleep.

“Explain. NOW.” Light spat, hands on his hips as he straightened against the wall.

“We are married, Light. You know there are no secrets between us.” L soothed, motioning for Light to come closer with a crook of his finger. “When you left, I decided to have a drink,” L started, smiling as Light took some tentative steps towards him, “and then I went outside. Remember that tomato plant that you love? I found it torn to shreds and the back gate open. Naturally, I had to look into it, and lo and behold I found these two, worse for wear and alone in the middle of the woods.” 

At Light’s skeptical look, L sighed and carried on. “If you do not believe me, then look outside. There should be a glass of untouched honey ale on the patio, the gate will still be ajar, and there will be a trail of mud, leaves, and potentially blood leading up the stairs and into our bathroom.”

At the mention of blood, Light paled and made his way around the back of the couch, looking at the faces of the two boys for the first time. The red-headed child looked stable and Light couldn’t see many signs of damage from how he was positioned on L’s right shoulder. A little white patch on his cheek was the only indication that something had happened, and Light had no doubt that it was L’s first aid handiwork. The blonde boy was a different story. Even with his limited view, Light could tell that he was heavily bandaged and the ointment-covered gash on his face jumped out at him immediately, making his stomach twist and knot uncomfortably. 

L had to be telling the truth. If Light hadn’t been able to tell that they were hurt, there was no way he could overlook the fact that the children were dressed in his and L’s clothes. In his mind, their clothes had either been wrecked beyond repair or they were found with nothing, conclusions which both weighed heavily on Light’s heart.

“I believe you..” Light sighed, combing a hand through his own hair. How could this have happened? He had stepped out of the house for a few short hours and in that time L had come back from a trek into the woods with two children. It was so surreal that Light almost questioned if he had woken up this morning at all. Was this his life?

Now standing in front of L, Light shook his head and laughed, leaning forward to press a kiss to L’s lips. “So.. Are you going to give me the details? And what’s our course of action?”

L smiled up at Light and shrugged, at a loss himself. “I understand how you feel Light. I still cannot comprehend it.” L said, raising his thumb to his lips and chewing on the nail as he thought. “I believe we should wait and save any decisions for later. I would like for you to meet the little ones and I am sure they will have an interest in you as well.”

Light nodded and turned back to the front door. “Well shit..” He shook his head and knelt on the floor, starting to gather up his fallen groceries. He’d have to throw away at least half of his produce, on top of cleaning up the mess of cracked eggs and yoke that was dripping all over his clean floors.

“While you are doing that,” L started, muffling a giggle into his hands and clearing his throat as a cover up, “there are some things you should know. Matt, the red haired boy on my right, is a werewolf. Of this I am certain, though I have not seen him transform myself. Mello, the blonde, has been unconscious since I found him and his left side is badly burned. You have also undoubtedly noticed the deep cut on his face and come to the conclusion that it was… not the forest's doing. I tended to his wounds and cleaned them, so he will live, but we have another complication.” L sighed, biting his lip as Light looked up at him with serious and concerned eyes. “Matt says that Mello would not eat anything substantial, so I do not know how long it has been since his last proper meal. As you undoubtedly noticed, he is awfully pale, so I believe it has been a long time. He may be sick Light… and he may not live.” L finished, murmuring the last part. Even though he had only known the boys for a couple of hours, the thought of a child dying on his watch frightened him to his core and he knew Light would be devastated as well.

“I’m sorry Light.” L said, lowering his head. It was their day off and he had ruined it, or at least messed it up horrifically. Light deserved better, especially because Light always cared for him so thoroughly. 

“L, don’t apologize. Everything is fine, love, and your caring heart is what I love the most about you.” Light said gently, recognizing the unsaid reason for L’s apology instantly. “It was incredibly brave of you to go into the woods in the first place, let alone willingly shouldering the burden that caring for these two would place on you.” 

When L smiled, Light knew he had taken L’s meaning correctly. “Just let me finish up here and I’ll help with the kids. Oh, and I’ll forgive you, even though your little surprise ruined about $50 worth of groceries. Call next time!” Light scolded, but he and L both knew it wasn’t heartfelt.

“Yes..” L laughed, tipping his head back towards the ceiling and closing his eyes. “How merciful of you.”

* * *

After half an hour of pulling groceries out of the car, throwing away smashed food, and thoroughly cleaning the front of the house, Light was finally ready to help L with the kids. They were still sleeping soundly, cradled against L with their faces buried in his chest.

“I can’t lie, baby, they’re very cute.” Light said, seating himself on L’s right side and brushing away some stray red hairs that had fallen in Matt’s face. He giggled when Matt scrunched up his nose, one eye opening a tiny bit to take in his surroundings.

Immediately, Matt’s eyes snapped open, the boy tilting his head to look at Light fully. Light sat perfectly still, smiling gently at Matt and hoping that he wouldn’t scare the little one. Soon enough, Light’s fears were dispelled: Matt’s little tail had started wagging, causing the sweater he wore to sway back and forth with the movement.

“Well hello there Matt.” L said, uncurling his arm so that Matt could move. “There is someone who would like to meet you. His name is Light, and he is my husband.”

“Husband?” Matt questioned, tilting his head and furrowing his eyebrows together. “But.. that means you’re married, and that’s between a mommy and a daddy.” Matt said firmly, nodding his little head confidently to confirm the fact.

Light couldn’t help but blush, laughing and shaking his head. “Well, usually marriage is between a mommy and a daddy, but I love L very much, so I married him. A daddy and a daddy. Isn’t that cool?” 

Matt’s eyes widened and he laughed, nodding his head over and over. “Mhm! That is cool!” Matt beamed, changing his mind in an instant. He crawled off L’s lap and sat on his knees between Light and L, looking Light up and down intently. Deciding it was safe, he wiggled his way into Light’s lap and pressed his face against Light’s stomach, taking a deep breath. He giggled and raised his head, his tail wagging back and forth as he crawled and sniffed all over Light, taking in his scent and pawing at Light’s chest with his hands. 

Light sat still in bewildered embarrassment and adoration. He knew at once what L had seen in this child, as he was already starting to feel attached to Matt himself. The boy had a soft but striking appearance, which mostly originated from his fiery red hair, but Light’s heart was already melting at the way the boy laughed and the freckles that dusted the bridge of his nose and his cheeks.  _ ‘This boy is special.’  _ Light thought, and he knew at once that there had to be a connection. 

“Fishy!” Matt declared, climbing over Light’s shoulder and flopping onto his back on the couch. “Mr. Light smells salty, just like a fish.”

Light blushed a bright red while his husband burst into unrestrained laughter. “H-hey! I do not!” Light defended. He raised his wrist to his nose and sniffed it briefly, only smelling the familiar scent of the sandalwood cologne he always wore. 

“But you do!” Matt insisted, tugging on the back of Light’s shirt. “There’s another smell too, but it’s icky.”

“Ah, that would be the cologne.” L piped in, grinning at Light. “I told you he was a werewolf, Light. They have a keen sense of smell.” 

Light sighed and shook his head fondly. Typically, he would keep his race a secret, but he supposed that it wouldn’t hurt if he told Matt. He was only a child and the boy had already pretty much figured it out on his own. “Well, I’m a siren. Do you know what that is Matt?” 

Matt nodded his head and propped his chin up on Light’s shoulder. “Mhm! It’s like a person, but with a tail. Mr. Light is a mermaid.” Matt said, nuzzling his cheek against Light’s shoulder.

“Merman, if you please…” Light corrected with a blush, combing through Matt’s damp hair. 

“Merman.” Matt repeated back. He yawned and stretched his arms out in front of him with a whine, looking between L and Light. “I’m hungry… Is there food? When is Melly going to wake up? Do we have to leave soon?” The questions kept pouring out of Matt’s mouth, but they were silenced when L ruffled his hair.

“One at a time, love.” L said, smiling at Matt. “Yes, there is food. Light was nice enough to cut some apples, so we can have apple slices and peanut butter for snack. I do not know when Mello will wake up, but I believe it will be soon and… well, I do not know if you will have to leave.” 

As soon as L mentioned a snack, Light stood and grabbed the prepared plate from the kitchen, holding it out to Matt. The boy’s eyes immediately widened and sparkled at the prospect of food, a little trail of drool making its way down his chin. He took an apple slice in each hand and, after having scooped a generous amount of peanut butter onto each, began to eat with relish. All of his questions and their answers faded and became insignificant. He had food.  _ Real food _ , not just something he had dug out of a trash can or some small animal that he had caught. 

Light would normally cringe at the way Matt was eating, but all he felt was warm-hearted relief. Sure, there was juice trailing down the boy’s face and he had peanut butter smeared around his mouth, but he was obviously starving and Light knew by the delighted look in Matt’s eyes that he was thankful. “Matty, I can make you a sandwich too if you’re still hungry. Would you like turkey? Or maybe ham? Well, I really don’t see why you couldn’t have both…”

Matt’s head snapped up immediately and his eyes were filled with tears. “R-really? Thank you so much.” Matt said quietly, rubbing his eyes with his shoulder and giving Light a wide, messy smile.

Before Light could respond, there was a soft groan that cut through the room as the blonde-haired boy shifted in L’s arms and rubbed his eyes. Light, who had already gotten up and was making Matt a sandwich, smiled and grabbed two more slices of bread. Mello should eat something as well and maybe Matt eating would inspire him to finally do so.

“Who…? Put me down.” Mello muttered, pushing weakly against L’s chest and struggling to free himself from L’s embrace.

“Easy Mello.” L eased, combing the boy’s hair away from his face. “I am L, remember? In the kitchen is my husband Light.” L shifted Mello so that he was sitting on his lap and facing towards Light, who smiled warmly at Mello and waved.

“Hello Mello.” Light said, bowing his head slightly in his direction. He took the plated sandwiches in his hand and moved back to the couch, handing one plate to Matt, who immediately started eating, and the other to L. “I made you a sandwich and one for Matt too. Please eat.”

Mello’s little nose scrunched up in blatant disgust and he tilted his head away from the food. “I don’t want the damn sandwich. We’re leaving Matty. Come on.” 

Light gaped at Mello’s choice of words, but Matt merely laughed and shook his head, a piece of lettuce hanging out of his mouth. “Nuhm muh Mewwy (Nuh uh Melly).” Matt said. His mouth was full, but he swallowed before continuing. “Mr. L and Mr. Light helped us and they said we didn’t have to leave.”

“Shut up. We’re going.” Mello spat, wiggling out of L’s arms and sliding off the couch. When his feet hit the floor, he stumbled and fell onto his knees, his shoulders shaking as he coughed hard into his hands.

Now recovered from Mello’s outburst, Light paled and rushed to the boy’s side. He was obviously weak. He couldn’t even stand on his own and his voice sounded strained and dry. This child had been without food and water for a while and Light knew it.

He thrust his hand out towards L, who nodded and placed the plate in Light’s hand. Light set the plate on his knees and held the sandwich up to Mello’s lips. “Mello, I know this must be strange to you, but you need to eat. You can’t even stand and your face is so pale. Please take a bite?”

Mello raised his head and his eyes cut into Light, but he held firm, even when Mello’s shining blue eyes darkened and turned a crimson red. There wasn’t a sound to be heard throughout the entire house, but all the eeriness of the moment was forgotten when the blue pigment of Mello’s eyes returned and he took a bite of the outstretched sandwich. Unlike Matt, when this boy ate, his expression didn’t change. Light watched, confused, as Mello took 3 small bites and pushed the sandwich away, his eyes cold and his lips pressed into a firm line.

“We’re going.” Mello said again, his eyes focusing on Matt. “Matty please?”

When Mello raised himself onto shaky legs, Light stepped in, swiftly lifting the boy up and into his arms. He ignored the sharp hiss that Mello gave and braced himself, wincing as Mello clawed at his arms and neck. After a few minutes, Mello’s body gave out and he stopped struggling, his head resting in the crook of Light’s neck and his eyes looking down at Matt pleadingly. 

“You can’t Melly.” Matt said, shaking his head and frowning at Mello. “I don’t know if there’ll be any more food out there and you won’t eat! Stay with me and Mr. L and Mr. Light?” 

Light nodded in agreement, shifting Mello up higher in his arms and combing a hand through the boy’s long, yellow hair. “I agree with Matt. L and I will take care of you until we find out how to help you, and I’m sure I have something in this house that you’d like to eat. All you have to do is ask.”

Mello’s stomach growled and he knew that he couldn’t hold back much longer. This man had said he could have whatever he wanted, right? No, that same thought had gotten him in trouble before, but maybe this time was different. Maybe. His mouth started to water and he shook his head, trying to keep focus. “I’m warning you…” Mello muttered, pushing weakly against Light’s chest. “Put me down. NOW. We’re leaving.”

Even as he said it Mello knew it was pointless. He was  _ starving  _ and he needed so badly. He was so close… 

Light laughed and shook his head, rubbing Mello’s back in reassurance. “Nonsense Mello. You’ll be safe here and L and I can provide you with whatever you need-”

_ ‘Bingo.’  _ Mello thought, grinning hazily to himself as his lips parted. There was no need to listen to Mr. Light-Or-Whatever anymore, and Mello had already tuned him out anyways. He opened his mouth and bit down on Light’s neck hard, piercing the skin with his sharp teeth and sighing in relief when the sweet taste of blood filled his mouth. 

Light screamed and paled when he felt a sharp pain in his neck. The awful feeling only gave way to an aching sensation and Light found himself sinking to the floor, still cradling Mello against his chest. “H-he bit me!?” Light gasped, tilting his head to try and catch a glimpse of Mello’s face. His eyes shifted over to the couch, where Matt was looking at him with a confused and concerned expression and L was white as a sheet. “L,” Light groaned, “Can you get him off me? He’s…” Light flushed a bright red and his hand gripped at the carpet tightly. “He’s sucking my neck!” Light choked out, staring at L in shock and slight terror.

L was up off the couch immediately, rushing to his husband’s side and kneeling beside him. “Light! Light, please calm down.” L said hurriedly, cupping Light’s face and staring into his eyes. 

After a few calming breaths, Light relaxed and patted L’s knee, a small smile on his face. “Okay, I’m calm. I have a child sucking my neck and I’m starting to feel faint, but I’m fine. I’m calm.” 

“Good.” L nodded, tilting his head to get a closer look at both Mello and Light. The child did appear to be latched onto Light’s neck and he was sucking. Repeatedly, in fact. His eyes widened when he noticed the child swallowing, and he knew he had to be correct in his conclusion as Mello’s lips started to stain a dark shade of crimson. “Light!” L said excitedly, his mouth stretching into a wide smile. “I think Mello is a vampire, Light. A vampire!”

Out of all the monsters that lived in their world, vampires were by far the rarest. Though they were an extremely prestigious and royal race, their numbers had nearly dropped to zero. All races, be it monster or human, lived together peacefully, but vampires seemed to be the exception. This intense fear led to the discrimination of the race by certain monsters and humans and often resulted in brutal murders, the likes of which had not been seen since the ancient occupation of professional vampire hunting. As a result, the remaining vampires distanced themselves and not much was known about them or their traditions. L himself had never seen a vampire before, only having read about them in some of his adopted father’s, Watari’s, aged texts or one of the man’s journals, but those only contained loose theories and assumptions.

Light couldn’t help but smile himself after seeing L’s excitement. If L was correct, then this would be a true miracle to have come across such a rare child. “Hold on. Let me check.” Light said, starting to tickle Mello’s sides to get him to release his grip. No matter how excited they both were, if the boy was a vampire then Mello needed to get off him immediately. He was already feeling a little lightheaded and he knew he had to have lost quite a bit of blood.

With a small, gasping giggle, Mello pulled away from Light’s neck and wiggled in his outstretched arms, desperate for Light to pull him back in again. Light held Mello away from him with a firm grip and tilted his head back so that L could get a clear look at his neck. 

It was undeniable: They had found a vampire. On Light’s neck were two distinct puncture wounds that were just inches apart, and as the two men looked at Mello, the blood on his lips and his extended, crimson-coated fangs were more than enough proof. 

“You’re right..” Light breathed, his voice filled with awe and a small tinge of pride. “L, Mello  _ is  _ a vampire! That’s why he wouldn’t eat for Matt or us. Regular food isn’t what he wants.”

Matt gasped from the couch and L laughed, ruffling Mello’s hair. “Of course you were stubborn and kept it secret, but you could have told us, Mello. As Light said, we can provide for you… if we know how, that is.”

“Shut the hell up!” Mello barked, licking over his fangs and lips to get any last drops of blood that he could. “Stop ogling over me like I’m some stupid trophy! I told  _ you  _ to put me down,” Mello said, pointing at Light, “and I told  _ you  _ we were leaving.” He said, this time pointing at Matt. “Let’s go. I’m done here, unless you want me to kill you.”

Light shook his head. “Mello, you can’t go back to the woods. That’s no place for anyone to live, especially not children. You’ll die out there without anyone to feed you.” Light said firmly. He gulped, uncertainty making his chest tighten, but he pulled Mello back against him anyways, cupping the back of Mello’s head with his hand and pressing Mello’s face against his neck. “You can keep eating. I understand that you’ve probably been starving for a while, so don’t stop. I’ll be okay.”

L opened his mouth to protest, but Light shook his head and smiled at him. If Mello needed blood then he could provide. It was his job as an adult and aspiring father. He would take care of the boy, no matter what. 

L felt his heart swell at Light’s confidence and his gentle nurturing. He always knew that Light would be a good father and here was the proof.

Mello scoffed and puffed out his cheeks in protest. “I don’t need your disgusting blood.” Mello growled, mentally cursing himself as his mouth watered and his stomach growled. “I-I’m not even that hungry!” But soon, Light’s hand was pressing Mello against his neck more firmly and Mello’s lips parted automatically. His instincts overrode his stubbornness and he sank his teeth back into the old punctures he had made, sucking at the wound greedily. It had been far too long since he’d had his last drink and he nearly whined in relief when his throat no longer felt dry and cracked. Every swallow brought him closer to feeling full and he desperately gulped down the man’s blood, almost forgetting to savor it as he concentrated solely on making sure no drop was wasted.

Light stood and sank down onto the couch, taking deep breaths and rubbing up and down Mello’s back reassuringly. He was starting to feel dizzy and he knew he had to be pale, but he also knew that Mello needed him right now. As he let Mello feed, he kept his focus on L, who had taken Matt’s plate to the sink and was brushing crumbs off the child’s face. The sight made him smile. L would make a great parent someday and he could see how attached L was to the little werewolf. 

They would need to talk about what to do tonight, that much Light was sure of, but he couldn’t help but feel worried. Two children would have been a handful in its own right, but these two would complicate their situation even more. Mello would need special and precise care, not to mention watchful protection and, while Matt was more easygoing and manageable, having a werewolf would make certain nights difficult. With L’s attachment already apparent, Light knew he would have his hands full, but the sight of L caring for Matt was something sacred. He had always wanted to see that nurturing look on L’s face and watch him love a life that they shared responsibility over. More than anything though, Light wanted his husband to be happy.

“I am taking Matt upstairs and putting him to bed early.” L said. His voice sounded far away and Light snapped out of his own head, opening his glazed eyes a crack. He smiled when he saw L, but L was frowning. Light thought the look was very unbecoming of him. L should be happy. “I am taking Mello too.” 

He hadn’t even noticed that Mello had finished, but he must have if L was pulling the blonde away from him, holding his little hand. Before L left, he rewarded Light with a brief peck. “You lost a lot of blood. I will help you eat and recover your strength when I get back… Thank you, Light.” 

L’s soft voice pulled a yawn out of Light and he nodded, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the couch. 

_ ‘A vampire and a werewolf… I wonder if we’ll be parents.’  _ Light thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I reread this chapter I remember how much fun I had while writing it. It's one of my favorite chapters that I've ever written, and I hope you all enjoyed too!
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated and I always make it my mission to respond to each message. I do so enjoy seeing them...
> 
> Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be up next week but we are, sadly, approaching the end of what I have written for this little kids story... I have 7 chapters written, so I'll just have to make it last before it ends.
> 
> P.S. I have a tumblr! Occasionally I do post information about Bonds and Little Monsters, be that my art or chapter updates or what have you. My ask box is also open, so feel free to pop by and ask/send me something! My handle is @graciegirly06


	4. A Long Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little ones finally get the rest they deserve, but Light and L's work isn't done yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know where else to put this, so I'll put it here!
> 
> We're almost all caught up with this story to what I have already written, but I'm thinking of adding more chapters eventually for Near's adoption and Mello's scars. If one of you lovely readers has any requests for little one-shots/ficlets or just a prompt you'd like to see that fits in with the premise/storyline of "Little Monsters," leave a comment or send me an ask on Tumblr! My handle is @graciegirly06
> 
> There's no guarantees that I'll get to them, let alone all of them, but asks and requests give me inspiration and I do really like this little side story/prologue.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

“I-is Mr. Light going to be okay?” Matt asked, playing with his hands and looking down at the ground as he followed L up the stairs and into the bedroom he had been in before, the one with the huge bed.

“Doesn’t matter dumbass.” Mello scoffed, ripping his hand out of L’s grip. “We’re leaving anyways… and I could care less.” 

L looked down at the blonde, noting the soft tone his voice had taken on. Mello wouldn’t meet his eyes and L knew that he truly must be worried and at least a little upset. This child would not be as straightforward as Matt. He had clearly been hardened and learned to keep up a distant, rough air. Whether that was his own preference or a necessity for his survival, L could not tell. 

“No one will be leaving, at least not tonight. For now, you will both be going to bed. This is my room, so please take care of it and sleep well.” L stated, lifting Matt into his arms and setting him on the bed. He reached for Mello, but the boy ducked under his hands and jumped onto the bed, spreading himself across it.  _ ‘Well he certainly is more lively. Apparently all he needed was food.’  _ L found himself thinking, staring at the two with a fond sense of wonder. 

Matt nodded and smiled at the prospect of staying the night. It had been so long since he’d slept on something other than the ground! He pushed most of the pillows off the bed and grabbed the back of Mello’s shirt collar, pulling him under the covers with him. Mello growled and bared his teeth at Matt, his sharp fangs extended menacingly. L bit his lip and contemplated stepping in, but Matt just laughed and poked Mello’s cheek, laying down in bed with Mello resting on top of his chest. It couldn’t be more clear to L that these two shared a strong bond. Mello played the tough card, but Matt was the cheerful face that Mello succumbed and showed his real self to.

L adored them both.

With tender fingers, L pulled the covers up and tucked them in. “Light and I will just be downstairs if you need us. Goodnight loves, sleep well.” L smiled, planting a kiss on each of the boys’ heads.

Mello blushed and pushed his face further into Matt’s chest, trying in vain to hide it. Matt giggled and smiled up at L. “Night! Thank you Mr. L, and tell Mr. Light that I said goodnight too!” Matt added, closing his eyes and relaxing fully into the bed.

“Of course Matt.” L reassured, moving to the doorway and flicking off the light.

Just as he was about to leave, Matt gasped and sat upright in bed, flinging Mello onto the mattress next to him. “Wait! My goggles! I-I need my goggles!” Matt whined, tugging at the sheets and shifting back and forth nervously.

“HEY!” Mello growled, sitting up and rubbing his head. “The hell is wrong with you?! I was- No….No no no no NO!” Mello screamed, ripping at his shirt and grasping at his neck.

L paled and his heart dropped. He quickly turned the light back on and rushed to the side of the bed. “What is-” “YOU!” Mello interjected, his voice a low growl and his hand gripping L’s shirt collar tightly. “Where. Is. IT?” Mello hissed harshly, his face mere inches from L’s.

L’s mouth hung open slightly as he tried to think of what to say. He didn’t have any shred of an idea as to what Mello was looking for. Clearing his throat, he pushed Mello’s bangs out of his eyes and gave him an honest smile. “Mello, I do not know what you want. Tell me what was lost and I will find it for you.”

Mello searched L’s eyes for a minute and gave a low hiss, pulling back from L and sitting on the bed with a huff. “My rosary…” Mello mumbled, staring at the bedsheets with a slight blush. 

L ruffled the boy’s hair and nodded. “Both of your missing items are in the bathroom. I will retrieve them for you.” L said, winking at them both before heading to the bathroom, grabbing the goggles and the rosary, and returning to the bedroom.

Both boys eagerly grabbed their possessions, Matt letting the goggles hang around his neck and Mello slipping the rosary over his head. 

L let out a sigh of relief. “Crisis averted?” He teased, ruffling Matt’s, then Mello’s hair. He made his way to the door once more and shut off the light, watching the silhouettes of the two boys settle back against the pillows and cuddle close together.

With full bellies and a safe place to spend the night, both boys quickly succumbed to sleep and L remained in the doorway the entire time, waiting until he heard the soft sounds of snoring and saw the gentle rise and fall of the boys’ chests. Satisfied that they were asleep, L shut the door and made his way downstairs, shaking Light’s shoulder to wake him up.

“Light?” L whispered. “Light, wake up my love. You need to eat and recover your strength.” 

Light groaned and raised the back of his hand to his forehead, opening his eyes and blinking away drowsiness. L knew that he had to be drained, even though it was still early in the night. He had been out for a good portion of the day on top of letting Mello take a hefty amount of his blood. 

“Yeah… Yeah, okay. How are the kids?” Light asked, pushing himself up and straightening on the couch. Despite it all, L was relieved. Light seemed more aware than he had been before he left to put the kids to bed and he still appeared to have some strength. L sensed that he wouldn’t need to assist Light much.

“The kids are fine, sleeping soundly.” L replied, kissing Light’s head and moving into the kitchen. He opened the freezer and gagged, turning his head away as he pulled out a frozen fish. Sirens were known for being one of, if not the most, beautiful and alluring race and L loved his husband dearly, not for his looks—though they were stunning—but for his personality and his quirks. The one quirk he still could not stand was the man’s natural love for fish. Raw fish. He supposed there had to be a trade off for that gorgeous face and tail, but why, of all things, did it have to be this?

He pinched the very tip of the fish’s tail between his index finger and thumb, holding it as far away from him as he possibly could, and began to run it under warm water to speed up the thawing process. As much as he detested it, Light was always more than happy to eat fresh fish, a fact which L hoped he could use to his advantage to speed up Light’s recovery.

Satisfied with how much the fish had thawed, L plated the nasty thing and returned to the couch with Light’s “meal” and a glass of water. He smiled when Light took the plate without prompting and turned his head, knowing what Light was going to do.

“Thank you baby.” Light said, resting a hand on L’s thigh. With his free hand, he lifted the fish, cleanly biting it in two with his sharp teeth. Food had never tasted so good in his life and he realized that he was starving. Swallowing his mouthful, he popped the other half into his mouth and looked over at L, almost choking when he saw the grimace on his face. He rolled his eyes and swallowed again, trying so hard not to giggle when L shuddered and cringed.

“What?” Light asked teasingly, taking the glass of water from L and downing it. “Ah… I’m still hungry. Could you get me another?”

L covered his mouth with his hand, hunching forward, and Light laughed at his dramatics. “Alright, alright! But I’m actually hungry though. I bought some pre-made sushi while I was out. Would that be more acceptable to you?”

L nodded his head and stood again, opening the fridge and retrieving what Light had asked for. The sushi was still raw, but at least it was packaged so he didn’t have to touch it. “Here” L said, holding the container out to Light.

“Thank you.” Light replied, removing the plastic top and picking up one of the brightly colored rolls. He eyed it for a moment before placing it in his mouth, sighing as he chewed. The taste wasn’t as good as the fish he had earlier, but he was satisfied and so was L.

As L watched Light eat, his mind started to wander and he grew impatient. Yes, Light’s health would always be the most important thing to him, but they had two children asleep in their bed upstairs and he itched to talk about them. He had already become so attached and he knew that was no small feat. Trust and love never came easy for L, but with these two it had. He felt a connection to them, and even as he sat downstairs with his husband, all he could think about was how much he longed to get back to them, to watch over them while they slept. Light had expanded his world and L loved him dearly, but he couldn’t help but want more.

“Light, I would like to talk about the kids.” 

Light looked L over carefully and sighed when he noticed that the man had started picking at the skin surrounding his thumbnail. L’s head was tilted downwards, casting his face in shadow and preventing Light from reading him.

“Okay then, let’s talk.” Light said gently. His head was still a little fuzzy and he wanted to sleep more than anything, but he knew this had to be done. If they waited until morning, the kids would be up and there would be no time for them to talk in private, plus the uncertainty and weight of the situation would strain L even further. He knew L trapped himself in his own head, always overthinking with that fast-acting mind. It was what made L the best detective in the world, but at a price; L kept himself from doing many things because of his intelligence and self-imposed safety precautions, one of those things even being sleeping. When Light had taken his vows at the altar, he had made a promise to himself to always care for L and be by his side through thick and thin as equals, and now was no different.

Light set the empty plastic container aside and shifted towards L. Carefully, he reached across L’s lap and took L’s hands in his, effectively separating them so that L couldn’t harm himself further. When L finally looked up, Light squeezed his hands and nodded in encouragement and sincerity, allowing L to speak first.

L smiled a little and squeezed back, lacing their fingers together and setting their joined hands on his lap. He willed the tight feeling in his chest to go away. There was no reason to be anxious or concerned. It was just Light. The thought calmed him down immensely and he took a breath to steady his voice. “Light, I know that I surprised you today and that everything has suddenly become a lot more complicated, but perhaps it hasn’t. We have been discussing the prospect of children for a while now and we have two right now who are sleeping peacefully upstairs.” 

Light sighed and L felt his heart stop. “L, baby, I understand what you’re saying, but we were planning on adopting one child. I just… I know you found them and that they don’t have anywhere to go, but we have to think practically, at least a little bit. We’re unprepared and two little ones is a lot to handle, and that’s not even our biggest problem.” Light said, looking deeply into L’s eyes. 

L could see the hurt in Light’s eyes and he took his meaning, but he still couldn’t accept what Light was saying. He had made up his mind a long time ago. “You are referring to Mello being a vampire.” L stated coolly, narrowing his eyes slightly at Light.

Light frowned at L’s expression, but nodded. “Yes, but Matt can also be a handful. Mello will need protection and we have to watch him carefully. We basically know nothing about him. Matt’s easier, but it would still be difficult to care for him during full moons.” Light explained, sighing when L pursed his lips and knitted his eyebrows together. “If it was just one of them I’d be more than willing, but I’ve seen it L and you have too. They won’t be separated, and I think that would be worse than giving them up anyways.”

L paled and he immediately glared up at Light. “You want to give them up.” L said simply, pulling his hands out of Light’s grasp. When he looked down, he saw that he was shaking, his hands clenching his knees tightly. 

Light ached to reassure L and give him comfort, but he couldn’t lie to him. He had to make L see that things were going to be difficult. It hurt to see the person he loved most so upset, but this was the only way they could make the right decision. Together. 

Light’s silence was enough of an answer and L bit his lip. He moved away from Light and stood, unable to stop himself from pacing and biting the corner of his thumb hard. “Do you feel nothing?” 

He hadn’t intended to say it, but the words just slipped out of his mouth and he regretted them immediately. Light’s calm understanding dissipated in an instant, his eyes hardening into a glare. “You know that’s not true L. Can’t you see that I’m as torn up about this as you are? In a perfect world, I wouldn’t hesitate to give these kids a home, but the world isn’t perfect. I have to look out for you and your health and can you honestly say that you can manage cases while also watching the kids?” Light asked, struggling to keep his voice down. “You know what some people would do to Mello if they ever found out what he is. Could you handle it if something happened to him?”

“That’s enough…” L warned, his head downturned and his eyes dark.

“I already have to watch myself because my love for you can make my impulses go out of control. Imagine what having kids could do, and two of them no less. You hate my charm, and I try not to use it with you, but what about the kids? What would we-”

“I said that’s enough!” L yelled, whipping to Light, his eyes blazing with a fiery rage. 

Light paled and quieted immediately, his stomach twisting into tight knots. He knew he had pushed L too far and played on his insecurities. The thought made him sick. Somewhere along the line his efforts to protect L had turned sinister and he hated that he had let his emotions get the best of him, but he supposed that they both had. Despite being intelligent and level-headed, Light knew as well as L did that they could easily get under each other’s skin, but Light also knew that the passionate flames of anger never lasted long.

When Light opened his arms, L fell into his embrace, sitting on Light’s lap and resting his head against his husband’s chest. Light held him close, rocking them back and forth while combing a hand through L’s hair. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say those things and I know that they hurt you. I just… I wanted you to see how hard it could be, L. You have to know all of what you’re getting into before you make a decision, but no matter what, we do this together. Okay?” Light soothed, kissing the top of L’s head.

L nodded and let out a shaky breath, all of his pent up anxiety and anger leaving him at Light’s warm embrace and calming words. “I understand Light and I knew what you were doing… I just could not accept it, but that was childish of me. I’m sorry.”

Light smiled and sighed in relief. Now that they had cooled and were on the same page, they could finally make a decision. He took L’s left hand in his, lacing their fingers together and smiling at the sight of their matching wedding rings. “It’s alright. We both said some things, but now we need to come together. I need you to look me in the eye and tell me that you’ve honestly considered the practicality of this. Are you willing to take on the responsibility of being a father, even while knowing how difficult cases and managing your health can be?” 

L looked up and met Light’s eyes, his expression clear of any doubt or hesitation. “Yes Light. I know that being a parent will be a challenge, but it is one that I am more than willing to accept. I cannot bear to part with these children, and the thought of giving them up…” L trailed off, shaking his head and giving Light a serious look.

Light searched L’s eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. He knew how hard this must have been for him and it had definitely hit close to home, perhaps a little too close, but the look in L’s eyes was determined and excited. It was the same look L always had before starting a case, a resolution to finish and follow through until the end.

“I must ask you something as well Light.” L said, setting his jaw and hoping that he had not misread the signs. “As much as I am attached to the little ones, I cannot take them on alone. There has to be a connection on both sides. Do you feel the same way that I do? Can you feel that bond?” L asked, unable to keep the desperation and hope he felt out of his voice. 

A smile spread across Light’s face and L felt like his heart was going to burst. Tears sprang to his eyes and he wiped at them with the palm of his hand. “I do, L, I really do. They’re both so cute and they already have such strong personalities. Really, I couldn’t imagine them being with anyone but us.”

L threw his arms around Light’s neck and pressed his face into his shoulder, his chest tightening with the sheer amount of overwhelming  _ happiness  _ he felt. He was finally going to start a family with the man he loved and nothing could have been more perfect to him. 

Light smiled and laughed, hugging L back with the same joyful intensity. He knew the road ahead would be difficult, but it was worth it. Just seeing how happy L was and feeling it in his embrace was enough to assure him that they were in this together and that they had made the right choice.

“I love you, L Yagami-Lawliet.” Light said, pulling back and giving L a sloppy kiss while the man bounced in his lap, clearly unable to contain his excitement and anticipation.

The wait was finally over. They were going to be parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there goes another chapter! That's one of the first fight scenes I've ever written, and boy did I have fun with it. I really remember loving this chapter and having fun while writing it, so I hope it was a pleasure to read!
> 
> We're so close to being caught up in this story... which is sad, but also sort of fulfilling? I may add some additional chapters about Near and the origins of Mello's scar to what I already have written, but nothing is set in stone.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated! They let me know that I'm at least doing something right.


	5. The Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L take the kids out for a much-needed shopping spree.

“Come. I have something to show you.” L said in an excited whisper, taking Light’s hand in his and lacing their fingers together. Now that the anxiety and stress of the situation had faded, L was left with nothing but good feelings and an overwhelming desire to be with his kids.  _ His  _ kids… Now that was something that would never get old. L couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he pulled Light up the stairs and slipped quietly into their bedroom, leaving the door open a crack.

At the excited look on his husband’s face, Light laughed and let himself be pulled, feeling ecstatic despite his fatigue. He had seen L happy many times, but this was a newfound happiness that he shared, a happiness which swelled pleasantly in his chest. He smiled as he was pulled into the bedroom, just staring at the lumpy masses in his bed that he knew were the little ones.

“Are they not precious?” L breathed, dropping Light’s hand and moving around to the side of the bed. He muffled giggles into his hand as he surveyed the scene. Only Matt’s face could be seen as Mello had completely buried himself under the covers, the only trace of Mello being little strands of blond hair that occasionally poked out from underneath the pile of blankets. Matt’s face was entirely relaxed, his thumb resting against his lip and a small stream of drool making its way down his chin as he laid on his side, completely curled into Mello. 

Light smiled and moved through the room to stand next to L, threading an arm around his waist and smiling down at the children that would hopefully soon become theirs. “Very precious.” He agreed, leaning down to kiss the man’s cheek. “But where are we going to sleep?” He teased, nudging L with his hip and pretending to glower down at him. 

L laughed and bumped Light back, just barely able to tear his eyes away from the sight of their sleeping children. “Oh if only we lived in a big house and had numerous extra bedrooms and space… If only I could  _ provide  _ for my family and was a millionaire!” L whined dramatically, smirking up at Light.

Despite his will, Light couldn’t hold back an amused snort. “Fine! Spare bedroom it is, but I want to sleep in the upstairs guest room. I despise the mattress we have in the bedroom downstairs.” Light said, taking L’s hand once more and starting to lead the man out.

Instinctively, L leaned his weight back on his heels and resisted Light’s gentle pulls. He really wanted to be with the little ones, but their sleep and Light’s own had to come above his desires. There would be time later for bonding and cuddles. He could remain strong until then. It was with a great effort that he allowed himself to be led from the room, barely suppressing a sigh as he softly closed the door with a  _ click _ behind him. Once they were in the guest room, the two men stripped down to their boxers and climbed into bed, L curling up into Light’s chest immediately. 

“Are you actually going to sleep tonight?” Light asked softly, wrapping his arms firmly around L’s lower back and slinging one of his legs over L’s. He hoped he would get a quick response as he felt his body already beginning to shut down, his eyelids drooping despite his best efforts.

L smiled and pressed a gentle kiss over Light’s heart, able to hear his husband’s drowsiness in the way his breaths came in slow, even intervals and in the slight slurring of his words. “I think I will try tonight. The stress of finding the kids and patching Mello up left me feeling burnt out.” He replied, nuzzling against Light’s warmth further, using his heat and the weight of Light’s embrace to his advantage to try and lull himself to sleep. “But do not worry about me. Sleep my Light.”

L’s reply was lost on Light as he was pulled into a deep and well-deserved sleep, his chest rising and falling steadily. When he received no response, L looked up at him and laughed softly, tilting his head up further to kiss Light’s chin before closing his eyes and settling on trying to sleep. Even if he couldn’t manage it, he could at least go watch the kids if he got restless… but his body was already beginning to feel heavy and fuzzy with fatigue as he allowed himself to close his eyes, focusing on Light’s breathing as he drifted off into the first peaceful sleep he’d had in a long time. 

* * *

The morning’s sun peeked through the blinds and danced across Matt’s face, causing the little boy to scrunch up his nose and shift in bed. The corners of his eyes crinkled slightly as he squeezed them shut tighter, trying to stay asleep but unable to now that he was awake. With a long whine, he splayed out his arms and legs, stretching deeply and shifting towards where Mello had been sleeping.

“Took you long enough.” Mello said, the slight agitation in his low voice clear to Matt despite his lingering sleepiness. “I’ve been  _ waiting _ . Come on. We have to go before idiots 1 and 2 wake up.” 

Matt rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed, his bright red hair mussed and alternating between clinging to his head and sticking out in places it shouldn’t. He turned his head towards the sound of Mello’s voice and smiled. The blond was sitting on top of a tall dresser in the furthest corner of the room, his knees pulled up to his chest and staring at Matt with a fixed expression. The icy blue of Mello’s eyes was bathed in shadow, as was most of his upper body. None of his beautiful, pale skin was exposed to the sunlight creeping through the room.

“Good morning to you too Melly.” Matt yawned, sliding out of bed and adjusting the collar of his borrowed sweater. He smiled, one corner of his mouth tugging up a little higher than the other, and approached the dresser, holding his arms out to Mello.

Mello’s lips quirked up into a small smile, replacing the scowl he had worn only moments before. He eyed the rays of the sun with disdain, but slowly scooted into the light and to the edge of the dresser. 

“Just don’t drop me idiot..” Mello said, sliding off the dresser and gracefully falling the short distance from the top of it and into Matt’s arms. A giggle escaped his lips despite himself as the red-head pulled him close and nuzzled their cheeks together.

“Melly, I’m hungry.” Matt mumbled into his hair, sneezing as the golden-blond whisps tickled his nose. As if on cue, his stomach grumbled, making him giggle and flush in embarrassment.

Mello rolled his eyes and hugged the boy tighter, frowning up at him. “I know Matty… I am too, but we gotta go. We can’t stay okay?” Mello replied, pushing back on Matt’s chest and detangling himself from the boy’s arms when his mouth started to water. “Let’s go. Now, before there’s trouble.”

Matt frowned at that, shaking his head and meeting Mello’s gaze, his eyes determined. “W-we can’t go Melly. I-it’ll get bad again, and you’ll get hurt, a-and you won’t eat.” Matt said, wringing his hands together nervously. 

At the mention of Mello’s injury, Matt gasped and tugged Mello closer by his wrist. “M-Melly! It healed!” He said excitedly, tracing the line of Mello’s newly-formed scar with his fingers.

Mello scoffed and wrenched his hand out of Matt’s grip, only pausing when he saw his reflection. “What the hell…” He muttered, reaching up to trace the scar that traveled from his nose down the left side of his face. He stared blankly at the mirror for a while, long enough to make the other boy shift nervously.

“Wha-” 

“It’s not supposed to do this…” Mello interjected, cringing in disgust at the rough texture of what he considered a blemish. “It’s just supposed to heal!” He spat at the mirror. 

Matt watched, uncertain, as Mello raised his hand again, his fingernails extending into long claws. Before he could be stopped, Mello tore at his skin, gritting his teeth as he dug a claw into the scar tissue and traced it all the way to his cheek. 

“Melly!” Matt cried, running to his side and turning Mello to face him. Blood started to seep from the wound, following the soft curves of the boy’s face as it fell in steady streams, staining most of his left side a deep crimson.

Matt was about to rush him out of the room, but Mello held up a hand, staring through him as his skin started to stitch back together on its own until blood ceased to fall and the wound closed entirely. 

“Did it work?” Mello asked, searching Matt’s eyes and just a dash of hope inflecting in his voice.

Matt licked his thumb and rubbed some of the blood off Mello’s face, frowning and shaking his head. “Nothing changed Melly. There’s still a scar.”

“Damnit!” Mello screamed, seething and glaring at the mirror which shuddered until the glass shattered, the splintering sound making the hairs on the back of Matt’s neck stand on end. Mello whipped his head back to him, his eyes shining a beautiful, intimidating shade of crystal blue before he paled and looked down at himself. He threw off the ill-fitting shirt he was wearing, not bashful of his nudity in the slightest, and sliced away the bandages covering his chest and neck. They fell to the floor in a pile and Mello looked down at his shoulder, his eyes glazing over at the sight.

The skin on Mello’s neck, shoulder, and part of his back was blistered and pink, peeling in some places and calloused over in others. If Matt tried, he could have traced the blatant lines that weaved across his body, giving his skin an unnatural, coarse texture. 

Mello’s eyes never left his shoulder as he sank down to the ground in finality; the wounds would never heal and he would carry the scars with him for the rest of his life as a brand. He had never thought about it in his delirium and desperation for food, but Mello knew now that he had been too weak and injured for too long. The blood he had last night had given him back his strength, but it was too late. The scars would stay.

The sound of rustling clothes and the presence of a body next to him pulled Mello out of his thoughts and he turned his head slightly. Matt had sat down on his knees next to him and was holding his discarded shirt, running his hand over the fabric absently. He looked up at Mello and smiled, a slight indent in his right cheek where a dimple graced and lit up his face. When he received no objection from Mello, he pulled the shirt back over his head. Mello sat perfectly still, his expression blank, as Matt tenderly combed long, golden hair out from under his shirt collar and pulled his rosary out from underneath the fabric, exposing it so that it laid proudly against his chest. 

“I don’t mind it.” Matt spoke up after a long silence, casting his gaze to the floor as his cheeks dusted pink in embarrassment. “I-I think it makes you look cool, Melly.”

Mello finally focused on Matt’s face and blushed, quickly turning his head away. “Yeah… Whatever.” But soon he was smiling and tugging Matt to his feet. “Let’s go. Maybe I can snag a drink before they wake up.” Mello grinned, back to his aloof and explosive air now that the moment of weakness had passed.

Matt allowed himself to be pulled from the room with a lopsided grin, giggling as Mello pulled him down the hall. “They’ll know if you bite them Melly! It’ll hurt.” 

Mello smirked at him and held a finger to his lips, whispering, “Shh.. I can smell them. They’re close.” 

He pulled Matt up to another closed door, glancing back at the red-head before quietly entering the room. Dropping Matt’s hand, Mello moved quickly around to the side of the bed, almost shadow-like in his fluidity. He crept up closer and inhaled, the differing, but equally delicious-smelling, scents of the two men’s blood intermingling and making his mouth water. Gathering his resolve, Mello crawled into the bed, carefully navigating through the stray limbs as he made his way closer to the other man that Matt had called ‘Mr. L.’ While Light’s blood had been satisfying, now that he was more aware, Mello was overwhelmed by the scent of  _ sweetness  _ that seemed to cling to L. 

L shifted in bed and Mello paused, his eyes trained on the man until his movements stilled. It was a difficult task to get to him, as he was so caught up in his husband, but Mello managed it, setting his arms on either side of the man’s chest and leaning down towards his neck with extended fangs.

“And what do you think you are doing?” 

Mello jumped and immediately pulled away, sitting back on his knees and staring down, wide-eyed, at the man who was watching him, both eyes open and trained on him. From this close, Mello finally was able to take in the features of the man. He had large, coal-black eyes that looked up at him from underneath long lashes. They moved from Mello’s eyes down to the dried blood on his face, calculating, before flicking back up to meet his gaze once more. His skin was pale, almost as pale as his own, and signs of sleep dusted the soft, lined skin underneath his eyes. Mello’s eyes swept down the man’s face to his neck where he could  _ see  _ the faint blue tinge of veins that wound through the man’s body, causing him to lick his lips on instinct. He quickly blushed and looked away. The man’s eyes never seemed to miss anything and Mello had the feeling that he was always observing, taking in and processing everything silently with the utmost haste and care.

“Good morning!” Matt chirped, poking his head over the side of the bed with a lopsided grin. 

The man’s eyes left Mello’s and he turned his head towards the other boy, his thin, plush lips pulled into a wide smile. “Good morning Matty.” He said, his voice quiet and deep. “How did you sleep love?”

“Great!” Matt replied, climbing into bed as well and laying on top of L’s chest. His ears perked up and his tail began to wag, swaying back and forth as he nuzzled into the man’s chest.

“I am so glad little one.” L said, smoothing his hand up and down Matt’s back. He turned his attention to Mello and opened his arm, offering him an invitation. “And you? How did you sleep Mello?” 

The vampire looked from Matt to L before huffing and laying down beside L, looking up at him as the man’s arm closed around him. “Fine,” Mello replied, his answer short as he glared up at the man embracing him.

L quirked a thin eyebrow and laughed, low and breathless to avoid waking up his husband. “That is wonderful news Mello. I am glad.” He turned to his husband and smiled, watching him sleep for a brief second.

Mello followed his eyes, watching the man he had fed from the night before sleep. He had full, plush lips and a tan face which was relaxed as he dreamed. His upper body was exposed and the covers pooled around his hips, giving Mello a clear view of the man’s thin, strong body, lean arms, and chiseled abdomen. He had clearly been gifted with naturally beautiful features, but it was undeniable that the man worked himself hard and stayed fit. Two thoughts popped into the back of his head, causing him to furrow his eyebrows in confused thought. He was Asian, more specifically… Japanese, and he was a siren. Mello couldn’t remember ever being told that information, but something in his gut told him it was true.

“He is stunning, is he not?”

The sound of L’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked up at the man, his eyes glowing faintly. This man’s features were different, more European, and Mello frowned, not bothering to grace L with an answer.

“He is not just a pretty face.” L continued, twirling a strand of Mello’s hair around his index finger. “He is a phenomenal cook, he cleans, and he is one of the smartest men I know.” He glanced down at Matt and smiled. “Well, only you would be interested in the cooking part, but I digress. We can have breakfast when he wakes.”

Mello kept his expression blank, but Matt perked up, staring up at L with shining green eyes. “Really? We can stay for breakfast?” L replied with a nod and Matt beamed, nuzzling further into L’s chest. 

Mello watched his best friend and the man talk in whispered voices for a while until the other man woke up. He sat silent while the three interacted, opting to ignore anything that was directed at him and careful to keep his bloodied face out of Light’s view. He stayed in his own head, thinking to himself and trying to read the characters of the two adults. He reasoned quickly that Matt was too trusting, had grown too fond of them in the short time that they were there. This could mean trouble and hinder his escape, but he resolved to stay by the boy’s side as he was led down the stairs by L and Matt while Light dressed. They were in this together, and if anything went south, Mello would be the one to take Matt away and keep him safe.

* * *

“After breakfast we should go shopping.” Light said as he piled more pancakes and bacon onto Matt’s plate. “You little ones need clothes that actually fit you and I need to… procure some supplies for Mello.” He added, walking past a now-clean Mello, courtesy of L’s tender care, and laying a pancake down onto his plate. “Just in case you want it, love. You don’t have to eat it.”

Matt was on his third pancake, but he happily shoved another into his mouth, his smile wide and hands sticky as he nodded. Mello looked down at his plate and picked up his fork, cutting a small square of pancake and stabbing it. He eyed it for a beat before placing it in his mouth. While it wasn’t what he wanted, he appreciated the fluffiness of the pancake and the sweetness of the syrup. He ended up eating until his stomach churned in warning, signaling that he had had enough of regular food.

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” Mello said, pushing his plate away. “And you don’t need to ‘procure’ anything. We’re leaving. I keep telling you that!” Mello seethed, his hair starting to swirl around him.

L stared at him intently and Light watched as well, only turning back to the stove when Mello’s hair fell back into place. “And I need a notebook…” He muttered to himself. There was so much he still didn’t know about these children and if they were going to be his, he needed to understand them entirely. A notebook would help organize his thoughts.

“I said I’m not going.” Mello repeated, narrowing his eyes at the man who was now tidying up the kitchen. He looked to Matt for support, but the werewolf merely shrugged and smiled up at their captors. 

“I think it sounds fun!” Matt said, pulling his goggles up and positioning them on his nose. “I like shopping.. And pants would be nice.” He added with a giggle, pushing out his chair and carrying his plate over to the sink. He stretched up and handed it to Light, who smiled back at him.

“Thank you Matty.” Light smiled, ruffling the boy’s hair before looking at Mello again, his expression softening. “I understand why you’re so grumpy. You haven’t had your breakfast yet. I’m sorry that I’ve been so selfish.” He swept around the kitchen table, gathering empty plates and cups and bringing them back to the kitchen before sitting down on the couch and beckoning Mello over.

Mello frowned, but eventually decided against his stubbornness in favor of his needs and approached the man. He stiffened as he was pulled into the siren’s lap but melted into him when the man pulled his shirt collar to the side and pressed Mello’s face to his neck in encouragement. Now that he was more aware, Mello realized that he had most likely hurt the man the night before, and yet Light was still willing to let him feed. He felt his chest tighten with a foreign feeling and inwardly cringed at himself for the slight bit of trust and appreciation he felt creeping in. 

Light watched Mello patiently, the little vampire’s expression shifting quickly and his mouth drawn into a tight, pensive line. At first, Light feared that he had done something wrong and was about to ask when he felt the light press of the boy’s tongue on his neck. He shuddered and opened his mouth to speak, but was surprised by the sound of Mello’s voice.

“It won’t hurt as much this way.. and the punctures heal quicker.” Mello murmured against Light’s neck, unable to keep the embarrassed blush off his face.

Light laughed as Mello sank his fangs in slowly. ‘ _ It’s different from last time..’  _ Light found himself thinking as Mello drank. Last time had been abrupt and painful, but Mello went slow and prepped him this time, making the feeling of fangs in his neck uncomfortable, but not painful. “Thank you.” Light smiled, rubbing Mello’s back and watching as the boy ate.

Taking one last sip, Mello pulled away from Light’s neck, licking his crimson-coated lips and averting his eyes. He blushed as he felt the heat of Light’s eyes on him before he felt the firm press of lips to his forehead. 

“Stay here while I grab my coat okay? Then we’ll all go out.” Light said, moving Mello onto the couch as he stood, starting to climb the stairs. 

Mello watched him go silently and the couch dipped as L and Matt sat down next to him, Matt sitting in the man’s lap. Suddenly, a shriek rang out through the house, followed by an echo of “MY MIRROR!”

Matt looked to Mello who grinned back, both boys bursting out into giggles while L looked on conspiratorially, his mouth pulling into an almost concealed smile as he rolled his eyes at the both of them.

* * *

Light seeing the state of disrepair in his bedroom and bathroom delayed their departure from the house. With L’s help, the upstairs was thoroughly cleaned and the broken glass was disposed of while Matt and Mello explored the rooms downstairs.

When the time finally arrived, they all left the house and set off for the mall. Matt rode with his head outside the window for the duration of the drive while Light watched him anxiously through the rearview mirror and Mello giggled, holding Matt’s hand in his. Neither of them had been in a car more than a couple of times, and certainly not for a long time, making the drive new and invigorating.

Light, as it turned out, was a quick and experienced shopper. Before Mello knew it, he had been dressed in new, beautiful clothes and had at least 6 more outfits draped over his arms as he struggled to see over the pile and navigate through the store. Matt was receiving similar treatment, and both boys were led in and out of multiple stores as the afternoon advanced. Shoes in one store, a coat and vest in another, shirts and pants and undergarments followed until multiple bags hung from Light and L’s arms. 

By the time the spree had ended, the boys looked completely different. Mello was dressed in a dark red turtleneck—thankful that it covered most of his burn—and form-fitting, black pants. His previously bare feet were covered up with ankle-high boots that he had chosen himself. As always, his rosary hung around his neck, glinting beautifully in the fading afternoon light. Matt looked just as good. He had insisted on a red shirt with black stripes in order to twin with his best friend. A new pair of smooth, denim jeans were settled around his waist and he wore a pair of shin-high boots, also asked for in order to resemble the other boy.

It was getting late by the time the two men led the boys back to the car to drop off their bags, but Light had one more surprise for them. He left L at the car, kissing him goodbye and leaving him the keys, before he took Mello’s hand in one of his own and Matt’s in the other, leading the boys into a barber shop.

“This is our last stop before we go home and make dinner.” Light said, sitting down in one of the plush, velvet chairs that adorned the waiting room. “Your hair keeps falling in your eyes Matty, and Mello, your hair is jagged at the ends. It could use a trim.” He continued, pushing up Matt’s bangs and ruffling Mello’s hair before pulling both boys onto his lap.

Sleepy from their day out, the boys fell back against his chest and nodded. Even Mello was far too tired from being out in the sun to protest. A woman came over and took the boys’ hands, nodding to Light and introducing herself as their stylist.

“They can decide how they want their hair cut, but please make sure they can see. They’re.. long overdue for a haircut.” Light laughed, flashing her a charming smile. His eyes shone a beautiful blue and his auburn hair had shifted to a bleach-blond hue.

The hairdresser blushed a deep, pink color and nodded, eyes slightly foggy. “Of course Sir. I’ll make sure of it.” She said sweetly before whisking the boys away to the back of the salon. 

As soon as she was gone, Light’s features returned to normal and he pulled out his phone, sending L a quick text that read:  **‘Boys getting their haircuts now. Talk to them about adoption when we get home?’**

L responded quickly and Light smiled.  **‘Yes, that would be best. See you soon xoxo -L’**

**‘I love you. I hope the car isn’t too stuffy and boring for you.’**

**‘No, it is quite nice in here.. Quiet. Though I do miss you, regardless of whether we should be left alone together. I will tell you one thing: The windows are less steamy alone than they would be with you.’**

Light blushed and tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in his stomach. Now was not the time.  **‘Don’t get me started, L. I have to focus on the kids right now. Our time comes later. How about tonight?’**

His phone showed that L had read his message, but there was no indication that the man on the other side was typing.  _ ‘Well I guess I won..’  _ Light grinned to himself and shifted his position in the chair, slipping his phone back into his pocket just as the boys walked up.

Matt’s hair was trimmed perfectly and no longer hanging low down the back of his neck or in his face. The cut of his bangs almost matched Light’s and they swept softly across the boy’s forehead, ending right before they reached the top of his goggles. Mello’s hair had seen even more of a change. The long, jagged ends had been cut and evened, his hair framing his face in a neat bob that just barely stopped before his shoulders. His bangs had also been cut back significantly, the way they fell across his face very similar to Matt. Light was very pleased.

Light lifted the two boys and settled them on either side of his hips as he paid at the counter and thanked the stylist. By the time he had returned to the car, both boys were sleeping. He was amazed that the day had gone without a hitch and he was excited to return home and talk to the boys about the future. 

When he got to the car, L helped him situate the boys in the back and buckle their seat belts, the slight blush on his face not getting past Light. He settled down in the driver’s seat and waited for L to get into the passenger seat, resting his hand on L’s thigh as soon as he was seated. L glanced over at him before leaning forward slowly, pressing their lips together in a kiss. Light lifted his free hand and slid it into L’s hair, pulling the man’s head back and swiping forward with his tongue when L’s mouth opened. L groaned quietly and matched the movement of Light’s lips, about to grasp the man’s coat when a snore from the backseat startled them both apart.

Flushed and a little uncomfortable, Light shifted in his seat and laughed, meeting L’s embarrassed gaze with a sheepish one of his own. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, discussing numerous civil things with L as the kids slept peacefully in the back. They talked about Mello’s scars, the quickness with which he had healed, and both compared notes and observations about their future children, Light eagerly memorizing everything for future note-taking.

“You know.. I ran a little errand while you were out.” L mumbled, staring out the windshield. 

“Oh?” Light questioned, glancing at L before refocusing on the road.

L nodded. “Yes. I went to the grocery store to replace the produce I indirectly ruined the other day and I also procured blood for Mello.” He chewed on his thumb briefly in thought before pulling his hand away. “The stores sell animal blood in significant portions, both for the blood sucking races and pets. We can sate Mello with this when we have offered up too much of our own blood, and apparently it is a common commodity. No one gave me an off look, which is reassuring. I feel that he is safe.”

Light beamed at his husband and focused his attention back on the road. “Thank you love. It must have completely slipped my mind as soon as we started buying clothes.” Light giggled, shaking his head. 

Their outing a success, Light and L drove home, relishing the sound of soft snoring that resonated from the back seat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are just two chapters away from the end of what I had previously written for this story! I loved it dearly, and still do, so there may be chapters added in the future so stay tuned!
> 
> As always, please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed or want to say something to me! I read and respond to every comment I get and I'm not kidding when I say it's the best part of my day.
> 
> Feel free to leave asks on my Tumblr or pop in to say hi! If you have any future chapter ideas/requests/something you'd like to see, please don't hesitate to send me an ask or a message!
> 
> Until next time <3
> 
> My Tumblr: https://graciegirly06.tumblr.com


	6. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and L know they need to approach the kids about adoption, but will they accept?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I usually don't do author's notes at the beginning of chapters, but I need to clear up this story's rating a little bit. This is the chapter that requires the mature rating. It's not overly smutty, but I think it deserves a warning nonetheless. If you're not a fan or it makes you uncomfortable, then a little after the first and only cut (horizontal line), stop reading and just scroll to the end notes. It'll fill you in on what you missed, but it's honestly not that much.
> 
> Enjoy!

The drive home passed by in a flash, replacing L’s calm with a sense of unsettling urgency and anxiety. As Light pulled onto their street, L found himself absently nibbling at the skin around the nail of his thumb, teasing it between his teeth before biting down and humming when he felt a small jolt of pain. Discussing the prospect of adoption with Light had been stressful and abrupt, but L knew the man enough to know that he was most likely in favor of taking in the children who were currently sleeping in his backseat; however, time seemed against him as Light pulled into the driveway and began to park the car. 

Light was easy to read and simple when it mattered and L knew the man inside and out after their many years of dating and marriage. The kids, on the other hand, were unpredictable. While Matt seemed to be taken with the both of them, Mello seemed unimpressed at best and disgusted at worst. Though there had been moments of sincerity and happiness, the detective had been around Mello long enough to know he kept his feelings to himself and trusted no one. Well, besides Matt.

The sound of the engine shutting off made L jump, pulled out of his own thoughts and finally recognizing the faint taste of blood on his tongue. He sucked his thumb into his mouth and gently prodded his bleeding skin, licking over it to soothe the angry waves of pain it was giving off. He barely registered Light’s concerned look, still staring absently through the windshield as the siren pulled his keys out of the ignition and popped the trunk. 

L shifted in his seat, letting the seatbelt snap back to its resting position as he peered into the backseat at the shadowed faces of the two boys. The two halves of his split mind were warring, emotion conflicting with logic. His softer side whispered tantalizing propositions to him. Of course the children would want a home with them. How could they refuse? They  _ care  _ about him. His logical half pushed back, estimating the chance of immediate acceptance at 36.7%. The numbers went on: 47.8% chance of them staying with convincing, 12.3% chance that both boys would insist on leaving, 48.93% chance of them being torn, Mello wanting to leave, Matt seeking to stay, and the most grave of all, a 23.9% chance that the boys would agree, only for L to find them gone the next morning, alone in the world without even being assisted in finding a permanent home through an orphanage. 

Matt shifted in his sleep and his lidded eyes opened a crack. They met L’s shadowed eyes, his gaze cold and analytical, before slipping closed once more, the boy’s head tipping back against the seat as his dreams took over.

“L, come help me with the bags.” Light whispered, his voice carrying through the car and causing L’s head to turn away from the boys. 

Silently, he opened his car door and stepped out into the warm air of the summer night. His eyes met Light’s—34% chance that Light would try to convince them to stay if they opposed, 76.1% chance that he would let them go if they refused, 55.6% chance that Light would not be nearly as devastated if the kids would not become theirs. The detective’s expression hardened and he pursed his lips together in a neutral expression, not a single emotion present on his handsome face.

A hum was the only reply Light received before L had swept by, slipping multiple bags onto his slender arms, and left the car, disappearing into the house. Light followed him with his eyes, furrowing his brows together in thought, but deciding to leave the matter for now. When L was like this, he did not want to be disturbed.

The final bags slipped onto Light’s arms and he reached up to close the trunk, careful not to startle the boys awake by slamming it. He entered the house, leaving everything on the marble countertops of his kitchen for the time being, and turned his attention to L. The man had disappeared inside his office, the door opened just a crack so that Light knew he was there.

Light’s initial reaction was anger. L had no right nor reason to be having a fit right now. Not when there were important matters to discuss and two sleeping children who had to be hauled inside. He had half a mind to tell L exactly how he felt, march right through that cracked door and whip him into shape- but that would only push L further away. All he could do was hope that L’s sudden, maudlin mood would pass quickly as he walked back out to the car, opening one of the doors leading to the backseat. He shook Mello’s shoulder, the boy’s eyes opening slowly in one defined, intentional movement and flicking up to Light’s face.

“We made it home.” Light said softly, unable to help himself from running his fingers through Mello’s neatly trimmed bangs. “Go ahead and go inside. I’ll get Matt out of the backseat.”

The boy’s lips pursed but he nodded, unbuckling his seatbelt and slipping under Light’s arm and out of the car. He disappeared inside without a look back.

Light shut the door and made his way to the other side of the car, opening the door and unbuckling the werewolf’s seatbelt before reaching down and lifting him. Matt shifted in protest and his body stiffened, but soon he was asleep once more, his head cradled in the crevice where Light’s neck met his shoulder. Light took him inside after locking up the car, maneuvering Matt onto the couch so that he could begin to clean his kitchen and store the groceries. The produce was quickly put away and the only item left out was a tall, crimson and black-colored container. There were 10 more of these taking up space in his fridge, courtesy of L and his lack of shopping knowledge, but Light was thankful for the surplus. It would prevent him from needing to return to the store in the next couple of months, at least for supplies for Mello. 

“What the hell is that?” Mello asked from somewhere on Light’s right. He looked down and found the boy sniffing the air, his head tilted and his fangs just barely poking out from beneath his frown. 

“Blood for you.” Light replied, twisting the top off the container and pulling away the plastic seal. The strong scent of iron filled the siren’s nose and he turned his head slightly to try and escape the potent smell. “Not human, but the label says it’s safe for consumption by… well someone like you. Would you like dinner?”

Mello cautiously sniffed the air once more. While the blood didn’t exactly smell good, it didn’t smell bad either… and this way he could have as much as he wanted. “Sure, I guess. Why not. It better not suck though.” Mello said, shrugging his little shoulders and crossing his arms while he waited.

Light found himself smiling as he turned, grabbing a plastic cup out of one of the cabinets. He filled it halfway and handed it to him, just to be sure that none went to waste if the vampire wasn’t fond of it, though Light sincerely hoped it was at least tolerable. He didn’t know what they would do if Mello couldn’t be satisfied by something other than live blood.

The blond took the cup and held it at his lips for a long moment before tilting his head back slightly and taking a small sip. Light watched as Mello’s nose wrinkled in blatant disgust, but his eyes cut to Light’s and he opened his mouth wider, swallowing the rest of the cup’s contents before thrusting it back at Light’s chest. “More.” He said, holding the cup out to Light expectantly.

Light frowned and searched the child’s face but gave in, taking the proffered cup from Mello and filling it halfway again. At Mello’s glare, he kept pouring until the cup was almost overflowing, handing it back to Mello with the utmost care before sealing the container and putting it in the fridge.

“Does it taste okay at least?” Light asked, inclining his head towards the couch and moving to sit on it himself.

Mello followed, nursing his drink. “Honestly? No. It’s shit. It’s bland, almost flavorless, and has a disgusting aftertaste.” He crawled onto the couch next to the siren, dipping his tongue inside the cup and licking at the blood. “Definitely not from a person, but it’s alright. Food is food.” He concluded, scooting closer to where Matt was sleeping.

Light pursed his lips and set his hand on Mello’s shoulder, squeezing lightly in reassurance. “If you don’t want to drink it, you don’t have to. We can… work something out, but thank you for being good.” He smiled and Mello looked up at him, the boy’s expression soft and a slight smile on his lips. “Ah! I’m going to get L. Wake Matty up won’t you? We want to ask you boys something.” 

The door to the office was still cracked open when Light returned and he pulled it open wide enough to step inside before closing it. L was sitting in his chair, laptop open and knees pulled up to his chest. He didn’t stir as Light sat down across from him, his glazed eyes fixed on his computer screen while he mouthed words Light could only guess at. The siren cleared his throat and his husband’s eyes slowly traveled upwards, meeting Light’s with a pointed frown.

“Why the hell are you in here?” Light demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. “We had  _ fun  _ today and, more importantly, we need to ask the kids about adoption! We need both parents for that.”

L’s lips drew into a tight frown and he hunched in on himself further. Light frowned back. He hated when L was like this, how he always withdrew and curled in on himself when the world came too close to home or he felt the need to defend himself. 

He tried again, softer this time. “L, come on love. Now isn’t the time. The kids are in the living room and we need to talk to them.” He reached out and laid a hand on top of one of L’s, which was curled around his knee. “Please?”

Light watched the man’s jaw unclench and his posture straighten. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, a tight smile gracing his beautiful face. “Yes yes… Very well.” He sighed again. “Oh Light, I apologize. You and I both know how… moody I can become at a moment’s notice. It was silly of me.” The palm of his hand opened and Light laced their fingers together. “Let us go speak with the little ones, hm? And then we can retire for the night. Just the two of us.”

With a smile, Light pulled his husband up and they both left the office, returning to the living room and sitting across from the boys on a different couch. Mello had shaken Matt awake and had clearly made an attempt to comb the boy’s hair back into place to no avail. They both sat still now, wide awake, their eyes fixed on the two men who had taken care of them for 2 days.

L took a breath and refrained from curling into himself. These were children. They would be thankful for his help and there was no reason to treat them like a case.  _ Stay open. Present yourself. Make them feel welcome,  _ L repeated to himself, straightening and smiling warmly at the pair. “Light and I have something we would like to ask you.” L started, making sure to focus on what he was saying and draw the sentence out. Now was the time to be clear, no need to rush.

The boys shared a glance, Mello finishing the last sip of his cup and Matt pulling his goggles down around his neck. For the first time that day, there was silence. L pressed on, wanting to disturb the unnatural quiet and keep the circling percentages in his mind at bay. “You two came to us only a day ago… completely on accident, but… I would like you to stay. Indefinitely. Light and I have been considering adoption for months and, from what I understand, the both of you need a stable home. I am… attached to you and I would like you to stay.”

Light looked from his husband to the boys, trying to stay positive as he glanced between them. L looked strong and determined. He was being brutally honest and opening himself up to these boys, a surprise considering they had only just met. L was never like this, but the boys looked unsure. Light could see it pass in a brief flicker across Mello’s face, and as soon as Matt glanced up at him, his expression adopted the same pensive air. The siren moved his hand around his husband’s waist, tracing small circles into the small of his back to soothe him and encourage him to keep going.

“I understand that we have just met, but we cannot afford a trial period. Mello, you need protection, and Matt, I know you will want to be wherever Mello is. It would make me beyond happy to have that place be with me.”

Matt shifted and started to get up, but Mello’s hand was firm, encircling his wrist and pulling him back down. “People lie.” Mello spat, his eyes narrowing until his pupils resembled slits and his icy blue irises darkened to a deep red. “Adults say things they don’t mean. They abandon kids for shitty reasons and they hurt people.” L watched the boy’s left hand twitch, rising to waist-height and then falling back again. “You could be sickos. Why us? What the hell do you want with us?”

L met Mello’s glare head-on, straightening further in his seat and leaning forward slightly, his hands resting on his knees. “What do I want? I want a family. I want little ones to take care of. I want to watch them grow and develop. I want to be a father.” 

Matt ripped his hand away from Mello and hopped off the couch, making his way over to Light and L and wiggling in between them. He had made his choice apparent. This was his home. 

Mello scowled and set his cup down, reaching out to Matt to try to get him to come back, but Matt held firm. “They gave me food a-and fixed you. You would have died on your own Melly. I-I trust them.” Matt said, each of his hands resting on one of the mens’ knees. “Stay with me. We can be happy.”

L felt his heart swell as he watched Matt try to win Mello over. The boy was so sincere and trusting and all L could feel was relief that he had said and done the right things. He wanted this so badly. Tentatively, L raised his hand and combed through the boy’s messy red hair, the strands soft to the touch as they ghosted over his skin. 

“Please Mello?” Light said, opening his arms to the blond who stood in the middle of the room, torn. “You’ll be safe here… and I really think we can make you happy. That’s all I want, love.”

L watched with bated breath as the boy first looked to Matt, his eyes rising and meeting Light’s and then L’s own. Mello’s eyes dipped down to his clothes, newly purchased, clean, beautiful, to the shoes he was still wearing—the shoes he  _ had _ . 

“Fine.” Mello said. His response was so biting, but Light and L could both sense the raw, conflicting emotions in it: sincerity, happiness, anticipation, fear, doubt. It broke L’s heart, but the beauty of Mello’s acceptance could not have been more clear. He would stay. He and Light had a family of 4 now and, for the first time, they had children.

L was off the couch in an instant, lifting Mello into his arms and pulling him tight against his chest. Mello tried, in vain, to hide a giggle as he was swept up, completely engulfed in another body. “I-I’m not calling you dad!” He said, feebly trying to push L away.

“I do not care. Call me whatever you would like, but you are mine now.” L smiled, bringing Mello back to the couch and setting him next to Matt. He looked out at them all. Four people: a husband and two children. Sitting on the couch together, Matt playing with Light’s hair while Mello tried to pull him down, L couldn’t remember a time when he felt more fulfilled. This was the perfect image of “family” that he had always imagined.

* * *

L’s anxiety had settled by the time Light had sent the kids upstairs to get ready for bed. By the time the kids were situated in a temporary spare bedroom, clad in their new pajamas, the knotted, uncomfortable tension in L’s shoulders and back had dissipated. 

Now, he stood with Light at the side of their children’s bed, pulling the covers up to their chins and tucking them in. L smiled and cupped each of the boys’ cheeks before moving to the doorway, watching as his husband kissed both boys on the forehead before turning off the lamp. 

“Goodnight loves.” L whispered from the doorway, watching fondly as Mello once again buried himself under the covers and Matt curled up to the lump. 

L waited in the hall while Light closed the door, his heart racing when he saw the smirk on the other man’s face. He pretended not to notice, starting off toward the bedroom in his characteristic slouch, hands jammed into his pockets. Miraculously, he made it to the bedroom without being ravaged, but once he passed through the door he was fair game.

Light was on him in an instant, arms wrapped firmly around L’s waist and his plush lips kissing with bruising force. He guided L until the back of his knees hit the bed, setting him off balance and using that split second to push him into the mattress. Light’s tongue found its way inside L’s mouth and the detective bit down, moaning when Light responded by nipping at his bottom lip.

“I’ve been waiting so long for this.” Light breathed, sliding onto the bed and positioning himself above L. He lowered his head, kissing down the man’s pale throat and grazing the soft skin with his teeth. L shifted beneath him and tilted his head away, offering Light more skin as he struggled to catch his breath. Little bites sent jolts of pain and arousal through him which were soothed by the firm press of the siren’s tongue. 

L’s hands flew to Light’s hair, pressing the man against his throat and groaning softly at the feeling of lips against his Adam's apple. “So have I…” L replied, hooking one of his legs around Light’s and flipping him. L’s slender fingers traveled slowly up Light’s arms, pausing for a moment to caress his wrists, before pinning the siren’s hands to the bed. 

“Don’t be a tease L.” Light murmured, looking up at him with dark, desire-filled eyes. L squirmed at that look and kissed Light fiercely, biting his bottom lip to gain access to his mouth. Their tongues played together, Light letting L have dominance before swiftly taking it back, causing the detective to pull away with a gasp and trail his lips across his husband’s chiseled jaw and pronounced cheekbones. 

“I love you..” L whispered against his skin, letting his eyes flutter shut as he released Light’s wrists and started to unbutton the siren’s shirt. 

Light smiled dreamily as he watched those fingers work, helping L slip off his shirt when it was unfastened and allowing the man to begin to undo his pants. When L prompted, Light refused to lift his hips, instead flipping him roughly onto the bed. “Not so fast..” Light purred, dipping his head and sinking his teeth into the spot where L’s neck met his shoulder. L moaned and writhed against the sheets, squeezing his eyes shut and twining his arms tight around Light’s neck. “You first.”

L’s shirt was quickly cast aside and Light let his hands roam the man’s chest, the pad of his thumb brushing against a nipple persistently. “Oh fuck Light…” L groaned, arching his back and tilting his hips up. “Jeans off…Now Light.”

Light husked out a laugh and decided to oblige, trailing his hands down his husband’s prone form before finally settling on his hips. He grinned at the obvious bulge in the man’s pants and rested his hand over it, biting back a moan when L lifted his hips higher for more stimulation. Nimble, experienced fingers unclasped the button and pulled down the zipper, reducing the man beneath him to incoherent moans and harsh exhalations. Light felt his own heart pounding in his chest as he tossed L’s pants away, pressing the man back down against the bed and returning to his throat, kissing with as much teeth as lips while he worked out of his own pants.

As much as he wanted L, Light knew they both enjoyed a little teasing, pushing the tension until it snapped. Light’s hand wandered down to L’s boxers, playing with the waistband but keeping his touch from going any lower. L laughed breathlessly and leaned up, teasing the siren’s earlobe between his teeth. “Light Yagami you bastard…” He grinned, shifting his eyes to look at Light’s flushed and perfect face. He wrapped his legs around Light’s waist, crossing his ankles over Light’s lower back to keep him in place. “I’ve had enough of your teasing. I’m ready.” L said, barely suppressing a loud moan as Light ground against him and murmured words that were too quiet for L to understand into his neck. 

Light kissed him hard as he reached out towards the nightstand and opened a drawer, fishing around in it blindly while he rolled his hips against L. L moaned and pushed back, but his ears pricked and he stilled entirely, breaking the kiss as he turned his head towards the door.

“Covers on! Get off! Now!” L hissed, pushing Light off him and trying to ignore how tight his boxers felt and the hot coil of need that was building in his abdomen. Light reached over him and flicked off the light, pulling the covers over them both to conceal their arousal. 

“What the hell L?” Light whispered back, flicking his eyes from L to the door and back. “If you didn’t want intimacy, you could have just said so. Now I’m uncomfortable.” He huffed, lightly palming himself through his boxers to try and dull the ache.

“Light, I am just as desperate as you.” L murmured, glancing back at Light. “But I heard something. I refuse to be caught in the act of love making. End of story.”

Just as Light was about to suggest that L had heard the natural sounds of the house and nothing more, he finally heard it: soft whimpering, and it was coming closer. Light curled onto his side and watched as the door slowly opened and a figure slipped inside, shutting the door just as quickly as it had opened. The silhouette approached the side of the bed, the covers shifting as little hands tugged at them.

“L-L..? Light..?” Matt whispered, craning his head and standing on his tip-toes to try and make out the men’s faces. 

L turned his head and pushed himself up onto his elbows, flicking on the light as if he had just been woken up. “Matty? What is the matter, my love? You should be in bed with Mello.” He reached out and cupped the boy’s face while Light sat up as well, ensuring that the covers stayed over his waist.

The little boy sniffed and L saw tears in his eyes, making them shine a beautiful forest green. “I-I had a nightmare… C-can I-I sleep with y-you?” 

L leaned forward and kissed his head, lifting the boy up and setting him between himself and Light. “Of course Matty.” L soothed, tucking him into bed while Light rubbed the boy’s chest. 

“We’d be happy to have you here Matty.” Light said, brushing the boy’s bangs out of his face and laying back down beside him. L switched off the light and settled in as well, both men’s need ignored for the time being in order to care for their son.

Matt nodded and wiped at his eyes, rolling onto his side and curling into Light’s warm chest. One hand went to his mouth, his thumb resting against his lips, and the other lifted to Light’s hair, gently closing around the soft strands. Light smiled and felt himself calming, his chest filled with the warmth of parental love. He kissed the top of Matt’s head and held the boy close, nodding to L, who had curled into the boy’s back. 

They sandwiched Matt in between them, smiling as they watched their newly-adopted son drift off to sleep. Matt’s eyes drooped and finally closed as he succumbed to the warmth, safe between the two adults who had protected him and taken him in. 

Light sighed in relief when he heard Matt’s deep breathing and knew he was asleep, glancing over the werewolf to look at his husband. “I’m sorry love.” Light whispered, caressing the side of L’s cheek with the back of his hand. “We’ll sleep together sometime soon… I promise.”

L laughed quietly and blew hair out of his face, “It is alright, my Light. The little one had a nightmare. It is not your fault.” He found himself saying, despite the now-fading frustration of being denied a night together with his lover. He twirled a strand of Matt’s hair around his finger and smiled to himself. “I will be looking forward to it. Goodnight Light.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! First, if anyone skipped the ending, all that really happened was Matt interrupted L and Light's private time because of a nightmare and Light and L had their first official parenting experience(!), which was taking care of Matt and letting him sleep with them.
> 
> After this chapter, I only have ONE left that I've already written! Can you believe that? It's so crazy to me... Future chapters may be added, but no promises. If anyone has any requests for future chapters or just wants to say hello, the my main Tumblr is @graciegirly06 and my Tumblr for my art and writing pursuits is @graciedoesarts
> 
> Thank you for reading and, if you like smut, I hope you enjoyed this little treat ;)
> 
> Until next time <3


	7. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light knew that taking care of 2 children would be an adjustment, but when a 3rd child surfaces, there will be hell to pay, especially when that 3rd child is your detective husband.

Light Yagami-Lawliet was many, many things: an intelligent man, a kind man, a man of action, but a man of infinite patience, he was not. Despite all of his warnings to L, everything that had been said and exchanged between them in each other’s confidence had been discarded and now Light Yagami-Lawliet was in hell and  _ had been _ for nearly two weeks.

The first day almost hadn’t been witnessed at all by the siren. While he had slept well, he had also almost slept  _ permanently.  _ He had woken up to Mello pressing a pillow into his face, suffocating him while yelling indignantly about how he had “kidnapped Matty” and “couldn’t be trusted.” Thankfully, L had rescued him, only for the little vampire to drop the pillow and start biting. He had managed to sink his fangs painfully into L’s wrist and arm before the detective had dropped him with a shout, and both Mello and Matt had bolted downstairs, giggling to themselves while Light tried to catch his breath and L tried to stop the bleeding. 

The pair had spent days two, three, and four trying to obtain as much attention as possible, which Mello decided was best executed through constant annoyances and pranks. The office, which had once been a place of calm, quiet, and justice, had become a playground and a warfront. Each time, just as Light was about to settle into his chair and get reabsorbed in their current case, the sound of muffled whispers and giggles would invade the room. The second consistency was L’s pointed look, which Light instantly knew, from day one, meant that he would be of no help. That was the children’s game: running to the door, knocking or making noise until Light appeared in the doorway, and then dashing away again, hiding out of sight until they heard the door close, and then rinse and repeat. Light had nearly lost his wits on the fourth day, at which point L had raised cold, angry eyes to him and kicked him out of  _ their  _ office under the grounds that he “could not get any work done in these conditions.” The betrayal and lack of respect had sent waves of fury through Light, which still curled deep within him now, acting as kindling for the hot flames of rage that were building in the siren’s mind.

Light had thought that Mello’s pranks were bad, but days five, six, seven, and eight proved how wrong he had been. Light was left, as the new, infuriating tradition came to be, to manage two children and breakfast while L set up in the office: a true nightmare. Matt behaved himself well enough, though he was a messy eater. Mello, on the other hand, was monstrous. For whatever reason, the blond had become obstinate and fussy, causing the little vampire to reject every glass of blood Light poured him and, instead, pursue the siren with a vengeance. Any exposed skin was fair game, and Light found himself jerking his arms above his head to avoid Mello’s sharp, protruding fangs. The little one had even tried to pull up Light’s pant leg and nip at his ankle once, making the siren fume as he was pulled further into his dark, angry thoughts. The man wasn’t even permitted to have time to himself, as breakfast was always spent on the run to avoid a teething and malicious Mello.

Day nine was by far the worst. Light had had enough of both boys for the day and he had been kicked out of his office a grand total of three times by L, so he had set his shoulders and sent both of the kids outside to play instead. He had made it very clear that the only reason to come back inside, and  _ especially  _ to approach the office, would be if there was an emergency.

That was yet another mistake.

Light had left the office after he and his husband had read the overview of the case and memorized all of the limited information that the files had provided them, which was about an hour after he had banished the little ones to the backyard. The thing he was met with first was the smell. It had been putrid and horrible, the iron of blood mixed with decay and dirt. The second thing he was met with was the sight of little animal carcasses piled up in front of the sliding glass door, all of their necks twisted at unnatural angles and some of their fur coats dampened with blood. Just when he had thought it couldn’t get worse, Matt’s face had appeared in the doorway, a chipmunk hanging out of his mouth and his smile wide as he waved at Light. The siren had learned painfully, as he gagged and the nausea pooled in his stomach, that these animals were  _ gifts.  _ Matt had hunted them as an apology for being unmanageable, and he had even almost cried when Light initially refused to take the dead chipmunk from his mouth. He had pushed all the “gifts” off to the side of their yard and into a pile, all the while praising Matt and thanking him, telling him how proud he was, just to keep the little one happy. 

That was when he saw Mello. The boy was desperately trying to seek shade underneath the trees in the backyard, his face and shoulders pink and starting to darken into an angry red as he burned after only a short period of exposure to the sun. Light’s anger had dissipated into a deep, consuming feeling of guilt at having hurt his child, albeit on accident, and he had brought the children inside again. 

But, as always, no feeling could last forever. The guilt had morphed into rage as Mello tried to bite him once more, and the rage gave way to a feeling of hopelessness as he was finally overwhelmed. All the while, the chores kept piling up and being completed at a painstaking crawl, one at a time. Disposing of the corpses was yet another thing to add to the growing to-do list, which Light had become too exhausted and infuriated to even  _ attempt  _ to complete.

That evening, he had soothed Mello’s burn with aloe vera and covered the living room with various puzzles, board games, and art supplies, retiring upstairs as soon as he was sure that all the child-friendly entertainment they owned had been placed in one open, easy to find location. As he had pinched his eyes shut, desperately trying to make up for lost hours of sleep, all he could think about was the stress headache that was pounding behind his eyes.

The tenth day was the last straw, and Light felt his foundations crumbling, the dam that was keeping him restrained and holding back his fury cracking and starting to leak. Everything was a constant irritant; the  _ world  _ was a constant irritant. Any minor inconvenience was pressure enough to swear, his words muttered harshly in his native Japanese tongue as he glared at whatever had troubled him or got in his way. Even time spent with his children or husband was pushing his nerves; Matt always kicked him out of bed during naps, Mello kept trying to chew on him or bug him for something to do, and L, L was the hardest to get along with. Not once had the detective thanked him for his work or involvement with the kids. In fact, he had not even tried to participate actively in their care, especially when the circumstances took a rough turn or one of them was having a bad day. 

It was all so… tiring.

Now he sat in his office on the eleventh day, tapping his pen hard against his desk and seething quietly to himself while he tried to separate his personal feelings from the case, finding it nearly impossible. Who knew it would only serve to darken your thoughts by looking at images of slaughtered innocents who had no idea that their deaths were even coming until their lungs no longer breathed and their eyes no longer saw?

_ ‘They haven’t even called me dad yet…’  _ Light thought angrily as he rapidly scrolled through photos of the victims of a recent homicide. Despite the graphic images on the screen, Light’s attention was elsewhere, his gaze foggy and seeping through the screen and into the world beyond it.

“Light.” 

L’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he saw that he had broken his pen in half, it having been snapped by an extremely hard smack to the table. 

“If you continue your tapping, my deductive reasoning will be deduced by 21.54%. You are too loud.” The detective said, his voice firm and monotone. Light chanced a glance up and saw that L was not even looking at him, his wide eyes illuminated an artificial blue from the computer screen.

Light grit his teeth and ignored the man, prodding his lip with the end of the pen he still held while beginning to tap his foot against the carpet. He didn’t care how loud it was. Hell, he didn’t care if L yelled at him. After all he had done and put up with, he should be allowed to tap his foot. Not even the all-powerful, holy L had that authority over him.

“Light, I said-”

“And, frankly, I don’t give a fuck.” Light interrupted, sending a piercing glare at L that cut through the man like a knife.

“Excuse me? Would you like to rephrase that?” L’s voice was still monotone, but Light caught the raised lilt at the end, the slight taste of danger that slipped off the detective’s usually silver tongue so sweet to his ears. 

“No.” 

Light watched with satisfaction as L’s fingers clenched the table, the tips of them turning white under the extreme pressure. “Watch your tone, Yagami… And you would do well to remember who you are addressing.” L hissed. The man’s eyes had darkened into a steely gray, the color of the sky right before a thunderstorm, and Light knew that the situation had escalated far beyond a simple warning.

“Oh? So you’re my superior now?” Light spat back, his own gaze stony and his jaw set firmly as the cracks in the dam started to expand, his restraint beginning to crumble. “Funny, I thought we were a team. Oh wait… To be in a team, you have to pull your weight, but you’re too much of a lazy amateur to even do that much.”

The detective’s mouth opened to offer a retort, but he was cut off by a quiet knock at the office door. He breathed a harsh, long sigh through his nose and pinched his eyes shut, rubbing at his temples. “Come in.”

A little red tuft of hair appeared in the doorway before Matt’s head poked through, his face paler than normal. He took slow, tentative steps into the room and found himself drowning in the thick and sparking atmosphere. “L-Light said he’d p-play with us…” He muttered, glancing at the siren before averting his gaze to the ground, his ears drooping over and his tail hanging low.

Light leaned back in his chair, his eyes meeting L’s in a challenging glance. His lips pulled into a smirk and he leaned forward, the lines and hard edges of his face immediately smoothing over into an open, soft expression. “I’m so sorry baby, but I’m busy right now. You know who isn’t busy? L, and he said he would be more than happy to play with you. Isn’t that right,  _ dear _ ?”

L’s body went rigid, his expression the most intense and threatening Light had seen in a long time, but, by the time Matt glanced up at L, it was gone, replaced by a perfect smile. “Of course,  _ love _ . I would be  _ overjoyed  _ to go play with the kids.” 

In an instant, Matt was over by L’s side, tugging at the sleeve of his plain white shirt. “Yay! Come on! We’re gonna paint outside a-and then we can go in the pool to clean up and then we can put together a puzzle and play a board game and go for a walk!” 

“Yes, yes, very fun, but I have to return to work also.” L said and stood, reverting to his hunched posture with his hands jammed into his pockets.

Light watched as Matt pulled one of L’s hands out of his jeans, the boy’s hand slipping into L’s as he happily pulled the man out of the room.

“Don’t worry about work, L! Matty, play with him for as long as you want okay? He’s been  _ very  _ stressed lately!” Light called as he stood, moving over and sitting in L’s chair, claiming the hand-crafted and plush piece of furniture as his own.

L’s death glare, which was cast over the man’s bony shoulder, and a mouthed oath of revenge were the last things Light saw of the man before he was dragged out of sight.

* * *

The afternoon had been peaceful for Light, his mood only brightening when L returned to the office hours later, his face and clothes coated in paint and his hair thoroughly soaked. It had taken all of his willpower not to laugh at the sight, his expression, instead, remaining placid and his eyes staying fixed on his work.

While the taste of victory was still sweet on Light’s tongue, the atmosphere between them was still off. Both men worked in thick silence, neither addressing the other or even glancing up from their respective stations. The siren felt the heat of impending revenge and rage prickling on the back of his neck, and he knew L must be feeling it too. Still, neither broke the temporary bubble of peace as the afternoon sun started to set, ushering in the evening and night.

Light cracked his knuckles and saved his work, standing and stretching before closing his laptop. Without a word, he pushed his day’s progress report over to L before leaving the room without a second glance. 

The living room was like a minefield. Toys, board game pieces, and art supplies were scattered everywhere. Paper littered the floor and tile. Colored pencils and their broken tips were stuck in the couch cushions. Dice had been thrown across the room and were sitting precariously in the grout between the tiled floor. And dinosaurs, trains, and stuffed animals hung over the arms of furniture and from the tv. 

The siren took a deep breath and balled his fists, moving through the room with light, quick steps to avoid slipping. Just as he was about to make it into the clear, a stuffed animal tipped off the ceiling fan and fell onto his head. The man bit his lip hard, his eyes blazing with fury as he plucked it up and threw it onto the ground with all his strength before storming into the kitchen to begin to prepare dinner.

“Just a little bit longer… You’re almost there.” Light muttered to himself in Japanese as he opened the fridge. 

Grilled cheese was what the little ones had been begging for for the last few days, so that was what was on the menu tonight. While something more extravagant would normally be prepared, Light was at his wit’s end and this meal would be simple, not to mention the fact that his little ones actually  _ wanted  _ it. 

He pulled out cheese and butter from the fridge before closing the doors and moving over to the lower cupboards to grab a pan. The door opened and the man immediately jumped back, unable to help himself from yelling in surprise. Matt was curled up in the small compartment, his knees pulled up to his chest and his head ducked down to avoid hitting the ceiling.

“You found me!” Matt laughed while Light clutched his chest, his heart pounding fiercely against his ribcage. “But that means Melly wins…”

“W-What are you talking about?” 

“Surprise bitch!” The cabinet that was positioned high above Matt’s swung open and a cup fell from it and made hard contact with the ground, the plastic bending and chipping from the impact. Mello was curled up inside, in a similar position to Matt, a large grin on his face. “You found Matty first, so I won.”

Light laughed, though it was dry and unfeeling, and made his way over to Mello, positioning his hands under the boy’s arms and setting him down on solid ground. “I see… From now on, no more climbing to high places and please stay out of the kitchen.”

Mello crossed his arms and pouted while Matt crawled out of the little space, one hand immediately going to Light’s pant leg. “S-Sorry Light… We just wanted to play hide and seek.”

“Oh yeah? Well I’m  _ not  _ sorry.” Mello huffed, glaring up at the man.

The siren set his jaw, a vein starting to throb in his neck. “Those are rules Mello, and you  _ will  _ follow them.”

The blond’s mouth opened again, but Matt clamped his hands over it quickly. “O-Okay! We’ll be good. I promise.” 

Light sighed and Mello narrowed his eyes, pulling his face back and away from the werewolf’s hands with a huff. “…Fine.”

“Good. Now clean up the living room please. It’s a mess and we have to treat our toys nicely or they’ll break.”

He watched as Matt pulled Mello out of the kitchen and into the disaster, their little hands gathering toys and starting to clean the mess. When he was sure that both boys were cleaning, he turned back to the kitchen and began to make dinner, listening to the conversation the two boys were having and the various sounds of them tidying up.

By the time Light had prepared the sandwiches and was moving on to the soup, he heard the office door open and the sound of jean pant legs rubbing together as their wearer shuffled into the room. Still, he didn’t turn around to address his husband, even as he felt his presence behind him.

“There is an error in your work.” 

The man’s voice was quiet and as cold and unfeeling as a robot. Light bit his lip until he tasted blood on the tip of his tongue and whipped around, his hands on his hips. “No, there isn’t.”

Paper was thrust into his chest and Light scrambled to grab all the pieces before they fell to the floor. “I went through and pointed out any errors or logical fallacies in pen. Today you were subpar, at best.”

Light’s face flushed as he looked over what once was his report. Almost everything had been covered or crossed out in red ink, and the notes that were made next to each section were petty at best and wholly derogatory and incorrect at worst. 

“You  _ ruined  _ my work…” Light whispered, crumpling the papers in his hands as his shoulders shook with rage.

“Ah, but you did that all on your own. You also wasted my time. How inconsiderate…” 

Light exploded.

“Inconsiderate?! Me?! Inconsiderate?!” He brought his face up so that it was inches from L’s, his eyes burning a bright amber as his rage consumed him. “I’ve been working my  _ ass  _ off for eleven days now, taking care of the kids  _ and  _ you! Do you have  _ any  _ idea how  _ tiring  _ that is! I do  _ everything  _ around here! I work, I clean, I cook, and I babysit not two, but  _ three  _ children, and you think I’m inconsiderate for trying to put my best effort into solving this case?!”

L’s eyes widened considerably, his pale skin going white as Light blew up in his face. His shoulders tensed, but he held his ground, watching his husband rip him to shreds as he stood silent, his lips drawn in a thin line.

“I  _ told  _ you from the very start of all of this that kids would be an adjustment. I  _ told  _ you that over and over again! But I think you’re deaf. I think that you don’t care what I think, because the only person that’s been making an adjustment is  _ me _ ! And I’m  _ sick  _ of it! I’m sick of cleaning up dead animal carcasses and coming inside to a messy living room and then being  _ degraded  _ by the  _ one person  _ who’s my equal! The person I devoted my  _ life  _ to and have been taking care of for  _ years _ ! And to think that-”

A quiet whimper made Light pause and he glanced around L. Matt was sitting on his knees, watching the altercation with wide eyes. His goggles were starting to fill with water as fat tears rolled down his face. Mello was silent also, his face pale as he rubbed Matt’s back and cuddled into him.

Light swallowed thickly and looked back up at L, grabbing a fistful of the man’s shirt in his hand and leaning close to his ear. “You know, all I wanted or hoped for was a ‘thank you’ or an olive branch. I’m not your maid, and I’m not your slave. I’m _done_.” 

The detective was pushed back with a hand on his chest, though there was no tenderness or emotion behind the touch. The siren stepped around him, moving through the kitchen and into the living room, where he kissed Matt and Mello on the head before heading up the stairs. The slam of his bedroom door could be heard downstairs and L stood, paralyzed, in the kitchen, left alone with the burner still on and two distraught children.

He didn’t blink as he stared through the wall, eyes fixed on the spot where Light had once been. After a long pause, he reached over and turned off the stove, leaving everything else as it was as he ran a hand through his unruly hair. His eyes squeezed shut as the crushing weight of what had occurred dawned on him, the shock fading and giving way to a horrible, throbbing ache that was centered in his chest and emanated throughout the rest of his body. With hunched shoulders and dead eyes, he grabbed the plates of sandwiches and began to set the table. Even Light’s place was occupied by the meal that the siren had made minutes before.

“Dinner is ready, little ones.” L said, moving around the table and taking his place with his knees curled up to his chest.

Matt shook his head, but Mello gently nudged his side, pulling the boy and leading him over to the table. 

The house was dim except for the light at the kitchen table, which illuminated full sandwiches and the troubled countenances of its occupants. Even after ten minutes of pure silence, no one had made a move to eat. Matt’s head was bowed, his little, upturned nose running as he stared blankly at his plate. Mello shifted restlessly in his chair, tucking his legs underneath himself before freeing them just as fast and repeating the cycle. The man at the head of the table resembled a statue, his features stony and unmoving as he sat, knees against his chest and his thumb resting against his bottom lip.

“D-Does L-Light hate u-us?” 

L looked up and felt his heart shatter at the broken look on his son’s face, the werewolf’s goggles almost completely filled with tears. His stomach twisted into knots as he realized that  _ he  _ was the one who had caused this. Light’s pain was  _ his fault _ . The broken-hearted look on his little one’s face was a direct result of his negligence and inability to change, to even  _ care enough  _ to change. This was one of his first trials as a father, and he was failing miserably. The notion made him sick to his stomach, the pit that had formed there starting to deepen.

“No, my love. Of course not.” L stood up from his chair and lifted Matt into his arms, holding him on one hip and picking up and placing Mello on the other. “He is upset with me, and rightfully so. I have been a bad caretaker, and a bad husband.”

Matt shook his head, his whole body starting to shake as he cried. “B-But he said w-we made m-messes a-and what i-if he doesn’t want u-us anymore?!”

L carried both boys to the couch, quietly whispering reassurances into Matt’s hair as he sat down with the little ones in his lap. “Oh my poor Matty… He loves you as much as I love you, and we could never bear to be without you.” L soothed, rubbing the werewolf’s back until he stopped crying, the quiet sobs being replaced by hiccups.

“But you and Light are fighting… You better make up!” Mello huffed, crossing his arms as he rested his head against L’s shoulder.

“Do not worry, Mello. I will make it up to him. I promise.” He kissed the blond’s head and smiled ruefully, the look in his eyes far away. “And I need to make it up to you boys as well… I have not been around much recently, have I?”

Matt shook his head, locks of L’s obsidian black hair bunched up in his fist. Mello shook his head as well, glancing up at L with a slight blush on his round cheeks. “No… You haven’t. We only see your stupid ass at dinner and bedtime…” 

L’s heart dropped into his stomach and he sighed, looking between the two children that he had taken in a week or so ago. He had been so excited and eager, but when the time came to buckle down and be there day after day, he had vanished, surrounding himself in his detective work like always. 

A tender kiss was planted on each boy’s cheek, bright green and deep blue eyes rising in surprise to meet his. “I have my faults, and many, many quirks, but those are not excuses. Things will change around here immediately. Nothing is more important to me than my family, and I must show you this. I’m so sorry my loves.”

The detective watched as Matt slowly smiled, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt and pulling his goggles up onto his forehead to wipe his eyes. 

Mello smiled too, quickly hiding it with a scowl. “You better make up with daddy!” He huffed, slapping at L’s chest with his little hands. “Or I’ll never forgive you!”

“Daddy…?” L asked, his lips twisting into a grin as Mello’s face flushed bright red. “I thought you were not even going to call us ‘dad.’ What happened to that notion hm?”

“S-Shut the hell up or I’ll kill you!” 

L giggled and kissed the boy’s nose. “Oh I am so very frightened… Mello, please spare me!”

“Nooooo! M-Melly don’t!” Matt laughed, flopping across L’s lap and smiling wide. “Don’t hurt daddy!”

L beamed and some of the weight on his heart began to lift. Seeing his children play and being addressed as ‘daddy’ was more than he could have ever hoped for, given how upset everyone had been. Gently, he set both boys down on the ground and ruffled their hair, standing up himself. “I have to go and apologize to your father, but please eat dinner before it gets too cold. Ah, and finish cleaning the living room okay? It will make him very happy.”

Both boys nodded and hugged the man’s legs, receiving a pat on the head from him. As he made his way towards the stairs, he watched Matt hop up onto his chair, grabbing half of his sandwich and letting it hang out of his mouth as he moved back to the living room, the boy starting to tidy up diligently. Mello did the same, working beside Matt and putting toys back in their appropriate bins.

With a smile and the warm feeling of pride and love swelling in his chest, L made his way upstairs.

Light was curled on his side in bed when there was a knock on the door. It was promptly ignored and, right on Light’s cue, he heard the door knob jiggle as L tried to come inside regardless.

“Light? Light, may I come in?” L’s voice was muffled by the door and Light buried himself under the covers and placed a pillow over his head, trying to drown out the sound of his voice entirely.

But L didn’t give up.

“Light, I know you are upset, and with good reason, but I need to talk to you face to face.  _ Please  _ Light.”

The siren rolled over onto his back and muffled a scream of frustration into the pillow. With a huff, he sat up and moved further into the bedroom, slipping into the bathroom and starting to run a bath for himself. Hopefully the sound of the running faucet would be enough of an indication to L that the man wanted  _ nothing  _ to do with him.

L’s lips pursed into a frown when the sound of running water filled his ears. He reached up and felt over the top of the door, his fingers closing around a key. It was pulled down and inserted into the door, which opened up dutifully. The key was placed back in its spot before L walked through the doorway, shutting the door and locking it once more.

“Light?” He called, moving through the bedroom towards the bathroom. “I used the key and am coming to see you.”

“I locked the door for a reason.” Light growled from the bathroom, his arms resting on the sides of the tub and his tail hanging out of it. “Go away. I don’t want to see you.”

“But I want to see you…” L said softly as he moved into the room, sitting on the bathroom counter and peering down at the siren.

Light narrowed his eyes and looked away, using his tail to flick water onto L, drenching him. “Get out. I’m mad at you and I don’t want you seeing me like this.”

L laughed, unperturbed by the water, even as his clothes began to cling to his skin. “See you like what? You are not indecent. Your tail replaces anything that would be considered ‘intimate’ or ‘unsavory.’”

“I don’t care! Get out!”

“Please, my love. Listen to what I have to say. You do not even have to respond, and you can continue to be upset and I will not judge you. Please?” L begged, his eyes pleading and sincere as he met Light’s sharp glare head-on. “Please?”

A long sigh passed through the siren’s nose and he scowled, turning his head away, but silently gave L permission to speak.

L smiled softly and pulled his knees up to his chest, unable to help himself from wringing his hands together nervously. He usually hated to admit that he was wrong, loathed it even,  _ especially _ when it was with Light and he had to admit defeat, but none of that mattered now.

“Light… I have been horrible to you recently. I-I neglected my duties as a husband and a father and put that burden solely on you.” He sighed, absently picking at the skin around his fingernail as he smiled sheepishly. “You have always taken care of me, and I am so thankful for the love and tenderness that you have shown me. Without you, I could not survive. I know nothing about cooking or housework or laundry… Truly, my self-care and life skills are none.”

The detective looked up and noticed that the siren had turned towards him slightly, his body position more open and his gaze straightforward, which even strayed occasionally to the man’s face. And so he went on.

“And what you have done for and with the kids… I cannot express my gratitude. I am… admittedly not adept at showing my thanks, a bad habit that I still have not outgrown, and I know that I must get better. I  _ want  _ to get better… but I cannot do it without you.”

L bit his lip as he watched his husband. The siren was entirely still, not even his countenance changing or offering a hint of what he was thinking. Finally, Light sighed and turned toward L, his lips drawn in a tight line. “They’re bright kids, L. I can’t take care of them on my own and they need to be stimulated and challenged, just like both of us when we were little.”

“I know that, Light… and I should not have left you alone with them. I have been absent, and that is not okay.”

Light sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, sinking down further into the tub. “Do you know how hard the last couple of days have been? Between work and the kids and managing the house? I-I’m so…  _ tired _ , L.”

The room was quiet for a moment, both men staring at each other until the siren averted his eyes, staring down at the bathwater. L bit his lip and slid off the counter, kneeling down beside the tub. He leaned forward and kissed Light’s cheek, smiling when the siren blushed and his fingers graced the spot where L’s lips had been.

“I do not know, and I have been ignoring it. I am so sorry, Light.” L said gently, his eyes never leaving the siren’s. “Teach me, Light. I want to learn how to help you around the house and with completing chores. It is not fair that you have been doing everything yourself for so long…” He lowered his head and sighed. “You were right when you said that you had to take care of three children…”

He flinched slightly when he felt the caress of damp fingers on his cheek and he looked up, surprised to see Light smiling.

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted… A little thank you and some help goes a long way, L.” Light murmured, pressing a kiss to his nose. “And the kids miss you too. I think they got tired of seeing only me when I was slightly pissed off…”

L laughed and rested his forehead against Light’s, immersing a hand in the man’s beautiful auburn hair. “I will be better from now on… We are a team.” He said, quickly flushing and turning his head away in embarrassment. “About your work… I apologize for destroying it. We were both pissy and… Well, I am childish… but not stupid. I photocopied it. Nothing has been lost, even though I set you over the edge with it earlier…”

“Of course you did… Bastard.” Light teased, shaking his head and playfully hitting his shoulder. “So you’re really going to try and learn some chores?  _ And  _ help with the kids?”

L nodded. “Yes. I promise.”

“Good, now help me out of the tub. Oh, and you can sleep in the bed tonight instead of on the couch.”

“Oh really? How merciful…” L giggled.

He moved over to the counter and set a towel on the floor beside the tub. He then reached in and pulled the plug, moving behind Light as the water started to drain. He hooked his arms under Light’s armpits and lifted with a grunt, pulling the siren out of the tub and laying him down on the towel. The man’s tail landed on the ground with a hard smack and he immediately propped himself up on his elbows, watching fondly as L kneeled next to him and began to dry his shimmering, blue scales.

“Thank you, love.” Light smiled, shaking wet bangs out of his face. “This is always so much easier with help…”

“I am more than happy to do this for you. Your scales are beautiful… and you most certainly deserve pampering after all you have been through.” 

Light blushed and reached for another towel, laying it over his waist when his tail began to fade. He stood up and tied the towel around himself, falling into L’s open arms and bending to rest his head against the man’s shoulder.

Suddenly he went rigid and pulled away, his face pale and stricken. “The stove! I left the stove on! Wait… Where are the kids? Are they okay?!”

L tilted his head before bursting into laughter, doubling over when Light’s face burned red with worried rage. “L-Light! Calm yourself! Everything is fine. I turned the stove off and the kids are eating. How about you get dressed and then we can go see them?”

The other man sighed in relief, his shoulders slumping as he relaxed. “Yeah… Okay good. Thank god…”

He pushed past L and moved back into the bedroom, grabbing a new, clean pair of boxers from his dresser and a long sleeved nightshirt. The man had just gotten dressed when there was a knock at the door. L turned, his head tilted, and moved towards the door, which was swiftly unlocked and pulled open. A blur of red was all the men could register before the werewolf was on top of Light, clinging to his leg.

“Daddy!” Matt said, beaming up at him. His eyes were wide with excitement, light red rings around them from wearing his goggles for so long. Light thought he looked like a little racoon. “W-We cleaned up the living room daddy! A-And made cards!”

The man blushed hard and stared down at the boy in disbelief. This was the first time he had been called ‘daddy,’ and now that he had been, he knew all of the waiting and frustration had been more than worth it. His chest swelled and a warm feeling settled in his stomach as he ruffled the boy’s soft hair.

“Oh you did now? Good job baby! Thank you so much… Now daddy can sleep…” Light smiled, raising his leg with a grunt and pulling Matt into his arms. “I’m so proud.”

Matt beamed, nuzzling his face into the curve of Light’s neck. L smiled at the sight and held the door open for Mello, who came in with two pieces of folded paper in his hands. The vampire tugged at the hem of Light’s shirt, also seeking to be picked up, and the siren obliged, shifting Matt onto his hip and positioning Mello on the other side.

“What do you have there, Mello?” Light asked, kissing the boy’s forehead. 

“Cards… The dumbass thought we should make you apology cards or whatever… So take them already.” Mello huffed, turning his blushing face away from the man’s watchful eyes.

“Thank you boys so much… I love you both.” 

L shut the door and stood by Light, taking the adorable, hand-drawn cards from Mello’s clenched fist and kissing the boy on the forehead. “I believe we should all sleep in the big bed tonight. We can have a sleepover, if you will.”

Mello cheered and Matt began to bounce in Light’s arms. “Really?! The big bed, daddy?”

L laughed. “Of course sweetheart. The big bed.”

Both little ones were placed on the squishy mattress, Light and L working to help the boys out of their day clothes and into their underwear. Immediately, they buried themselves in the covers, laying in the middle of the bed while L shrugged out of his jeans and turned off the light. The siren settled on one side of the bed with L on the other, both men laying on their sides and curling into their sons.

The boys fell asleep quickly, sandwiched between their daddies and tired from a long day of playing. Even L felt himself slipping, the sound of his children’s soft, even breaths lulling him to sleep. And now, with his heart light and the unbearable weight of sole responsibility off his shoulders, Light fell into the first deep sleep he had had in days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have caught up to everything I've written for this story so far! Thank you so much for staying along for the ride and reading this weekly. 
> 
> I do have good news! I am planning to write at least two more chapters for this story before I bring it to a close. Once again, if you have any chapter suggestions or things you would like to see done in this story, send me an ask on my tumblr at either @graciegirly06 or @graciedoesarts or leave a comment below! I'm always open to suggestions :D
> 
> Thank you all so very much and I will hopefully see everyone here soon. Until next time <3


	8. Grandpa Watari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year and a half after the kids have found their new home, Grandpa Watari comes to meet his grandchildren in person for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How has this not been updated since November?! I sincerely apologize for that and, to show my sincerity, here is a new update for you all. 
> 
> Just in case, there's a small content warning for some violence and blood in this chapter, but I personally don't think it's too bad.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Both parents were more than pleased to find that their boys had acclimated to their new life. Once the milestone of what to call their new providers was accomplished, both Matt and Mello had fallen into a routine happiness. The first year passed by in a flash, and with it a series of firsts: first birthdays for both little ones, who were now 8 and 7, their first Christmas, first New Year, everything was a new and monumental experience for both parties. 

As parents, Light and L had faced fresh challenges and hiccups daily, but the bad was always overshadowed by an overwhelming amount of good. As children, Matt and Mello had begun to grow accustomed to their new rules, as well as the new privileges and treats that came with having a stable, loving home. 

Though always eventful, the bond of their family was too tight to give in to the chaos of life, which seemed to almost accelerate time. Before Light knew it, it was almost a year and a half since the kids had first been adopted. It had passed so swiftly, and Light had to admit that it had passed quite smoothly as well. It was everything he could have hoped for. L was growing into his role as a father, both children were content and thriving, and he himself felt the warm, powerful feeling of wholeness at having a complete family at last. 

But as he continued to think about his life, there was one thing he realized was not entirely complete: grandparents. Together, he and L had decided that it would be best to avoid overwhelming their little ones as much as they could, seeing that their entire lives were changing, albeit for the better. That meant many things, but  _ especially  _ included new faces. Though they had chatted through video calls with both sides of the family, Light couldn’t help but think that his little ones should meet their grandparents in person.

He thought it especially prudent that Watari should meet Matt and Mello. He was L’s only family and the man was so well-versed in monster lore. Every time they talked he could hear the excitement and interest in father-in-law’s voice. Plus organizing a first meeting would be simple; Watari would only need to travel about an hour and a half, all on safe roads, to get to their home.

“I want the kids to meet Watari,” he had said one sleepless night, his head pillowed on L’s chest as he stared up at the ceiling. “In person.”

L was silent for a beat, his hand combing steadily through Light’s hair, before he had said, “I agree. It has been a long time coming now. I’d like them to get comfortable with the rest of their new family.”

L’s agreement had been the last box he needed to check before he brought the idea up to the kids, and he waited for the perfect moment to reveal the news. 

That moment happened to come one night during dinner. Mello had gotten another perfect score on a test, Matt was still glowing from a walk with L, and Light had made his special macaroni and cheese, a family favorite that put everyone in good spirits. 

Light scooped another helping of the gooey pasta onto Matt’s plate, ruffling his well-trimmed hair. “I have a surprise for you,” he said, laughing at the glare he received from Mello. “For  _ both of you _ , so don’t give me that look, Mello.”

“What is it, Daddy?” Matt asked through a mouthful of food, his bright eyes wide.

“It better be good, Daddy,” Mello huffed, pushing noodles around on his plate until the cheese had piled up and smeared everywhere.

“Grandpa is coming for a visit this Saturday to see you both in person.” He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he said it, his lips stretching into an even wider grin as both of his boys’ eyes lit up.

“Ooo… Light, someone is excited,” L said. He was wearing a grin of his own, his eyes following the rapid swishing of Matt’s tail. 

“M-Me! I’m excited!” His little one was absolutely beaming, even wiggling a little in his seat. “We get to see Pop-Pop!”

Light stopped to kiss Matt on the head and pet him behind the ear as he moved around the table, starting to clean up dinner. “Yes you do, sweet boy. Just remember to play gently. No nipping, okay?”

He laughed when Matt nodded his head and his freckled cheeks lit up in a blush. “Good boy, Matty.” 

“Well  _ I  _ don’t care. That’s not a good surprise, Daddy,” Mello huffed, arms crossed. “Only chocolate is a good surprise.”

It only took one look at his son to tell that he was hiding his own excitement. Light glanced at L and knew his husband had seen it too.

“Hmm. Okay then,” Light overheard L say as he began loading the dishwasher. “You do not have to see Grandpa. You can stay in your room if you would like.”

“H-hey! No fucking fair!” Mello whined, and Light barely held in giggles from the kitchen.

L’s chastisement of “Language, Mihael” pushed him over the edge, giggling into his hand as his heart swelled. 

“Or,” Light cut in, “you could be a good boy and dress up nice with your brother to see Grandpa. I bet it would really make his day. He’s wanted to see you both for so long.”

He watched from over his shoulder as Mello mulled it over, his son finally throwing his hands up and throwing himself back in his chair dramatically. “Fiiiiiiiine! But I get to drink from Daddy tonight.”

“Deal,” L said, leaning over the table to flick Mello’s forehead, “but I think you just like to be difficult. You’re excited. Tell me you’re excited.”

Mello’s face scrunched, but then Matt was clinging to his arm. “ _ Please,  _ Melly? Say you’re excited! W-we’ve talked about when daddies will let us see Pop-Pop for a while.”

“F-fine, fine! Jesus, I’m… excited… or whatever.” Mello looked away, but a bright pink colored his cheeks. “A-and I  _ don’t  _ talk about wanting to meet the old man… N-never!”

“Of course you don’t,” L said, though his eyes glinted with mischief. “Okay, time for Matty and Daddy to head upstairs for a bath and I have to make good on my promise to Mello.”

From the kitchen, Light sighed and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. “L, can you—”

“I know, my love. I will wipe down the table and start the dishwasher when I am done with Mello.”

Pride and warmth flooded his chest, bringing another wide smile to his lips. L had really stepped up in the last year and Light was confident that his fatherly role had become a solidified routine. “Thank you,” he said and smiled, kissing the top of L’s head on his way to collect Matt. 

He whisked Matt up and out of his chair, holding his wiggling body tight in his arms. “I caught you,” he said and squeezed, earning more giggles from his cheery little one, “so now you have to take a bath!”

“Nooooo!” Matt giggled, reaching his hands out for Mello. “Melly! Save me!”

Mello, who was sitting in L’s lap, fangs poking out beneath his lips, barely looked up at Matt, rolling his eyes and waving him off as Matt giggled. “Get clean and smell better or I’m not sleeping with you,” he said before Light carried Matt up the stairs and out of sight, leaving Mello with L.

When he had made it to the bathroom, he plopped Matt down on the bath mat with a flourish. “Can you undress for me while I get your pajamas and a towel?” Light asked, tapping his chin and pretending to think out what Matt’s answer would be.

Matt giggled. “Mhm! I can do it, Daddy.” 

“Good boy.” He stepped out of the bathroom and walked the short distance to Matt and Mello’s room, rifling through the drawers of their dresser until he found footie pajamas and a pair of Matt’s little briefs. 

It had only been a year and a half, but Matt had grown so much in that time. With proper meals and a big appetite, Matt had left behind the scrawny, frail little boy he had been and put quite a bit of meat on his bones. Light had been concerned when Matt had started growing more outwards than upwards, but his pediatrician had told him it was more than normal. Light loved his chubby little bear so much.

Matt was sitting in the empty tub when he got back, his clothes left in a pile on the floor. “Fill up the tub!” Matt cheered, pointing to the faucet.

“Did you think I forgot where it was?” Light giggled as he turned the dials, feeling the water with his hand until it was the right temperature. “Or are you just being silly?”

Matt tapped his chin, deliberating. “Silly,” he finally said, leaning back into the tub as the water started to creep over his legs.

When the water was almost to his chest, Light turned it off, sitting back on his heels and smiling. “Do we remember what the number one rule of bathtime is?”

Matt’s ears perked and he nodded eagerly as he said, “Don’t splash Daddy!” 

“Very good, my little bear.” He reached out and cupped one of Matt’s round, boyish cheeks, unable to keep a soft smile off his face. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Daddy.”

Light took great care in everything he did, but especially with his babies. He put all of his attention into helping Matt wash, making sure his hair was thoroughly shampooed, conditioned, rinsed, and double checking that Matt had scrubbed everywhere. As always, Light had to remind him to scrub the bottoms of his grubby little feet, making a game of pinching each of his toes while Matt giggled and stretched to scrub off the grime.

“What is Pop-Pop like, Daddy?” Matt asked while Light was drying him off, wrapping him up tight in a fluffy white towel. 

Light tilted his head and poked Matt’s nose. “What do you mean, Matty? You’ve talked to Grandpa lots of times. He’s just like that.”

“B-but are you sure?” Matt pressed, the slightest hint of a frown growing on his face. 

“Positive,” Light said and smiled, handing Matt his pajamas.

Matt dressed quickly and Light beamed. The smile had returned to Matt’s face and he had put his pajamas on correctly, even fitting his fluffed-up tail through the little hole in the back of them. To show his pride, Light gave Matt a gentle scratch behind his ear and then just below the curve of his jaw, elated when Matt’s foot tapped out his pleasure.

“Can I ask one more question, Daddy?” Matt asked on their way back to his bedroom.

“Of course, little bear. Ask me anything,” Light replied, hoisting Matt up further in his arms.

“What does Pop-Pop look like? Is he tall? What does he wear? D-does he have a cane yet?”

Light hummed and set Matt down in bed, pulling the covers up and over his waist. “Grandpa is shorter than Daddy and I by an inch or two, and he usually wears suits or a really big coat, like in the movies,” Light said, stretching his arms out wide to exaggerate the size of Watari’s coat to a gleeful Matt’s delight. “He doesn’t have a cane, but he does carry a briefcase sometimes.”

Matt’s eyes widened. “And what’s in the briefcase, Daddy?”

“Usually a computer. Grandpa and Daddy used to work together all the time before Daddy met me. He’s always prepared.”

“E-even more prepared than you, Daddy?” 

Matt’s disbelieving expression as he asked the question made him laugh. “I don’t know, little bear. He has experience on his side…”

Before Matt could answer, the door was flung open and a streak of blond hair flew past Light before the bed dipped and the calm air was filled with giggles and shrieks. “M-Melly! Get off!” Matt laughed as Mello tackled him to the bed, sitting on Matt’s stomach.

“Never! I win!” Mello cheered. His eyes cut to Light and Mello poked his cheek. “Did you wash him? He was smelly.”

Light nodded, kissing Mello’s forehead. “I did, and it wasn’t that bad. Now get into your pajamas so you can go to bed too.”

He was surprised, but Mello actually did as he was told, sliding from the bed and opening his drawer to gather up his clothes. While he waited for Mello to dress, he moved towards L, who was surveying the scene from the doorway. His love looked a little pale, but there was love in his eyes as he watched their boys. It made Light’s chest swell.

“Make good on your promise?” Light murmured, wrapping an arm around L’s waist.

L leaned into his touch, responding in an equally hushed tone. “Of course. A good father keeps his word.”

“I’m so proud of you.” He knew his smile had to be wide as he kissed L’s cheek. 

Together they watched Mello put his dirty clothes into the hamper—Mello being the only one of the two to actually use it—and climb into bed next to Matt. As was tradition, Mello pulled the covers up over his head until he was hidden, just a little bundle under the mass of sheets. Matt laid back in bed as well, curling himself around where Mello was hidden and closing his eyes.

Once they were settled, L flicked off the light and kissed Light’s cheek, slipping out of the doorway and down the hall. 

Resting his hand on the doorknob, Light began to pull it closed as he left. “Goodnight, my little bear. Goodnight, my sunflower.”

* * *

Mello woke up early on Saturday, pulling the covers off his head and trying to smooth down his rumpled hair. He yawned and smacked his lips against the taste of morning staleness that coated his mouth, glancing over at the still-shadowed blinds.

Beside him, Matt was sound asleep, a sleep-heavy arm draped over Mello’s legs. Pink lips parted, Matt’s chest rose and fell from beneath the covers, his steady breaths ticking Mello’s ear. 

Mello was surprised that Matt could sleep knowing that they would be meeting someone new today. It was what had woken him up, pulling him from a perfectly blank sleep and forcing him to stare up at their ceiling and lay back in bed. 

It was… weird, the feeling in his stomach. He couldn’t tell if he was excited or nervous, but he didn’t like the fluttering feeling. No, not nervous. Mello couldn’t be nervous, just annoyed. That was what annoyance felt like. His daddy would want him to take a bath, dress nice, play gently, and follow every other nitpicky, perfectionist rule. 

_ It’s the exact fucking opposite of what every kid likes _ , he thought bitterly, lacing his features with a pout. But no matter how much he thought about the things he hated, that feeling in his stomach wouldn’t go away. 

Hunger popped into his head to explain away the fluttering. He rolled over in bed and looked at Matt, taking a big breath through his nose. Matt had always had a sweet and tempting smell, but Mello had never dared to take his blood. He was too small and Mello couldn’t help worrying about how he would act. It terrified him to think he might like Matt’s blood so much he wouldn’t want to let go.

But even Matt’s sweet smell soured in his nose.  _ Great… Now I won’t eat breakfast either. _

He didn’t know how long he laid in bed for, but his ears perked at the sound of footsteps in the hall. The soft knock on the door that followed was expected, Mello watching as his daddy peeked his head inside. “Matty? Mello? It’s time to get up.”

Mello was up, but he didn’t want to be, so he threw the covers back over his head in protest as Matt whined, his feet nudging against Mello’s stomach. “Noooo, Daddy…” Matt whined. “Five more minutes.”

Blind under the bundle of covers, Mello heard more than saw Light swoop in and lift Matt from the bed, pulling the covers back as he went. At being displaced from his cocoon, Mello hissed, glaring up at his dad. In Light’s arms, Matt looked like he’d been melted, his limp limbs hanging and his tail droopy.

“What’s all this? Did you two forget what day it is?” Light asked, bouncing Matt and smiling at Mello, who promptly decided he hated that look.

That was all it took for Matt to snap up in Light’s arms, eyes bright and delighted. “Pop-Pop!” he cheered as Mello groaned, throwing a pillow over his head.

“That’s right, sweet boy,” Light cooed and, before Mello could escape, wrapped his free arm around Mello’s waist, hoisting him up too. “Grandpa is coming today, so we have to get ready.”

“Fuck that,” Mello huffed. He couldn’t keep in a squeal as his daddy threw him over his shoulder, giving Mello a view of his quickly-receding room.

“No swearing when Grandpa is here, okay? I want you to behave. Both of you. Now we’ll all eat breakfast together and then I’m going to help you both get dressed. Grandpa will be here for lunch.”

Mello groaned. Staying for lunch meant staying for dinner which meant staying for a  _ long time _ . It seemed like his day would never end, and it would be just as boring and dumb as he predicted. A glance over his shoulder at Matt clearly broadcasted to Mello that he thought differently. His tail was wagging and his sleepy ears had perked, excitement rolling off him in waves.

Excitement. He’d felt something  _ like  _ excitement when the surprise was first revealed, but now it was actually happening and his stomach felt like it was doing flips. Flips of annoyance, not nerves.

He had resolved himself to staying grumpy during breakfast, but his face wouldn’t behave. He was actually  _ smiling  _ and he hated it, though Mello did have to admit he was glad that he actually managed to finish the glass of blood his daddy poured him. 

By the time breakfast was over, Mello did actually feel excited. He was not thrilled, however, about being dressed. Light pushed all of his black clothes out of the way to get to the sweaters and button-ups, forcing him into a pair of beige pants, a white button-up, and a red sweater. At least his daddy spared him from having to wear something around his neck, unlike Matty. When he looked at Matt, he could have sworn he liked the little bowtie Light had clipped to his shirt, but Mello had to have been wrong.

The worst part was waiting. Mello knew in his head that he didn’t mind it, but his body seemed to have a mind of its own. His hands wouldn’t stop twisting together like snakes and his body jittered with the need to move. Suddenly he understood why Matt wiggled in his chair so much.

“Hey, sunflower.” His daddy’s voice brought Mello’s eyes up from his lap. Light gave him a smile and then sat down next to him on the couch, his hand warm on his shaky knee. “Excited, or nervous?”

“Does it matter?” He tried to act tuff, but his puffed-out chest deflated as soon as the words left his mouth. “B-both, I guess,” he tried instead, and the words felt better on his tongue.

“Thank you for telling me that,” Light said, his hand soft and gentle as he petted Mello’s head. “I promise it’ll be fun. Grandpa is very kind and you’ve talked to him many times before. You have nothing to worry about.”

Taking a breath, Mello nodded and allowed himself to lean against his daddy, soaking up his warmth. Just from a simple touch, his nerves had faded a little and excitement retook its place at the forefront of his mind.

The hum of an engine caught everyone’s attention. All eyes turned towards the front door. “He’s here.” L’s smile was bright as he rose, ruffling Matt’s hair.

“I wanna come too!” Matt practically leapt from the couch, darting around L’s legs until he was at the front door, staring up at it expectantly.

The couch puffed back up as Light stood, following the rest of his family to the door. “Why don’t we all meet him out front?” Over his shoulder, Light gave Mello a reassuring smile and motioned him forward with his hand.

Mello wore a smile of his own as he pushed himself off the couch. He heard the car door shut from outside, the noise syncing up with the creak of their front door opening. And then he caught it, the unfamiliar scent of the newest arrival being carried in by the afternoon’s light breeze.

It was human.

His feet immediately carried him in the opposite direction, using all his speed to slip behind his family, up the stairs, and to his room. He left the door open and the room exactly as it was; hopefully no one would notice he had come up here. His heartbeat was rapid in his chest, pounding against his ribs until it hurt. Breathlessness stung his lungs and suddenly he couldn’t breathe enough air, the world swimming around him.

He had to hide. 

Mello threw open the closet doors, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t fit his body into any gaps between boxes of toys and shoes. Frantically looking around the room, he spotted the bathroom and ran as fast as he could, pushing the door open and shutting it just as fast. 

There was enough space for him under the sink. Mello tucked his knees up to his chest and pushed himself into the farthest corner, curling himself in a ball behind rows of bath soap, hair brushes, bubble bath mix, and cleaning supplies. In the dark, he couldn’t see the claws that had extended and were clutching his knees. He couldn’t see those same clawed-hands quivering.

The darkness and isolation brought him some relief, but panic winded him as he realized just how long he’d have to stay hidden for. Getting caught wouldn’t be the worst part. He’d fight to avoid getting dragged down the stairs, and that was dangerous. What was even more dangerous was being in the same room as a human.

Faint echoes of conversation slowly filtered in as the ringing in his ears died down. He was still breathing, Mello able to hear each one of his heavy breaths, but his heart seized at every creak and bump. It didn’t matter that it was just the groans of the house. It didn’t matter that he could hear people talking downstairs. It was too much.

The voices stopped and Mello craned his neck, straining to hear them, but then they grew louder. He recognized the dull thumps of feet on the stairs and his throat squeezed, the air too thin. 

They were looking for him. He tried to calm himself by thinking about time. He had to have been upstairs for quite a while. Maybe they hadn’t even noticed he was gone and the human had already left and gone on his way. His rational mind told him that couldn’t be possible, but he prayed that it was, prayed that the danger had passed as he clutched his rosary in a trembling hand.

Someone was coming into his room. He would know the sound of their door opening anywhere and his stomach dropped. The footsteps came closer. Whoever it was had moved past his bed and was somewhere between the closet and their laundry hamper, only a few feet away from the bathroom door.

An audible touch on the knob was all it took for Mello’s fangs to lengthen and dig into his bottom lip until they drew blood. He didn’t know what to do. What could he do? He couldn’t fight his own family, but the thought of leaving his hiding place struck terror through his heart.

He heard the door push open and a couple of soft steps padded against the tile. All sound stopped, and then Mello heard a sniff. The footsteps started again and a crack of light hit Mello’s eyes as one door to the cabinet was inched open.

“Melly?” 

Mello’s words caught in his throat as Matt took another sniff and pulled open both doors until his hiding spot was filled with light. It hurt his eyes and his body wouldn’t stop trembling. He couldn’t look up, staring down at his lap with his forehead against his knees.

“Melly, what are you doing?” Matt asked. He was pulling out containers of soap and bathroom products, peeling away the little protective layers his hiding place had. “W-we were worried about you.”

“S-stop,” was all Mello was able to choke out, barely managing to even look up at Matt. He raised a shaking hand to his throat, trying to show Matt that he couldn’t breathe, that speaking any more was impossible.

Matt’s face lost some of its color as he rose and disappeared. Mello heard the creak of the door closing before Matt’s face popped back into his blurry line of vision. He pushed himself inside until he was sitting next to Mello, arms wrapped around him. 

Matt’s warmth seeped into his body and Mello felt himself relaxing, some of the knots in his stomach and shoulders loosening. His airway widened when Matt positioned his head so that it was resting on his chest, Matt’s steady heartbeat giving Mello’s panicked body a rhythm to follow.

Mello didn’t know how long Matt sat with him, but it was long enough for some semblance of control to seep into his bones, allowing him to shorten his claws and retract his fangs. He waited for Matt to break the silence, but Matt was entirely still, his breathing even and hushed and his arms still providing a grounding weight around him.

“I-I can’t go down t-there,” Mello finally said, holding tight to the arms embracing him.

“Are you scared?” Matt’s tone was hushed when he answered, his eyes genuine and worried as they looked down at him in the dark. “Pop-Pop’s really nice. H-he’s worried too.”

Mello shook his head, the frantic movement bringing spots back to his vision. “I-I can’t… H-he’ll—” The words stuck in his throat, sour on his tongue from the rising bile in his throat.

Mello closed his eyes and tried to keep calm, leaning heavily against Matt as the memories flooded back. He had been weak, alone, starving and dying miles from his home. The memories flashed forward to when he was found, defenseless and half-conscious, laying on a hiking trail. Instead of a predator coming to finish him off, a woman was filling his vision, a woman with golden hair just like his mommy’s. 

His next memory was of a room with a small bed. The woman was there beside him. She had smiled when he woke up and spoon-fed him broth. When he couldn’t keep it down, she had carried him further into the house and brought him to a man. 

Their words had been fuzzy when they had asked “Are you okay?” and “How can we help you?” He had been offered anything he needed, anything from the woman with golden hair. 

He had bitten her. He was starving and she had offered him anything. She had to be nice, just like his mommy. 

Searing pain had broken out over his face, his own blood running in warm lines down his cheeks along with his tears. She had dropped him when she screamed, giving him a clear view of the clean edge of the pocket knife that her husband had drawn, now spattered with blood. 

When he had staggered back on unsteady legs, his vision lit up with white light. Fire. The last time he had seen his mother there had been fire. It ruined everything it touched, their furniture, their home, his life. It had licked at his skin and he wrenched away from it, but not before it had ruined his left side.

The door had been pushed open. The screams and cries had been drowned out by distance. But he would never forget. The smell that had cut through all others, powering over his burning flesh and the iron of his own blood, had been undeniably human.

“H-he’ll kill me.” The tears formed freely in his eyes and he clung to Matt, shaking as the turbulent sea of memory sparked pain along old wounds.

Matt held him while he cried, bloody tears staining Matt’s nice shirt. The suffocating feeling of being trapped weighed on his shaking shoulders, only the support of Matt’s arms and body keeping him upright. Gentle hands in his hair slowed the tears until all that remained were sniffles and quivering aftershocks.

“Pop-Pop won’t hurt you,” Matt said softly as Mello relaxed. “H-he’s really nice… b-but if you’re scared I can tell daddies and they’ll understand.”

“I-I don’t like humans… T-they hurt me. They’re a-all the same.” Matt couldn’t understand. He wouldn’t. He made friends everywhere he went. His race was common. Everyone loved Matt, and everyone hated Mello.

“But Pop-Pop raised Daddy.” Mello looked up at him and wiped his eyes as Matt smiled. “Daddy’s a monster, but Pop-Pop raised him. He’ll like us too.”

How he wanted it to be true, but Matt was too trusting. He couldn’t take that chance. 

When he felt strong enough to meet Matt’s eyes, he saw honesty in them. He really believed what he had said; it wasn’t just a trick to get him to come out.

“W-what if you’re wrong? What i-if he does try t-to hurt me, l-like before?” 

He watched Matt’s lips purse and his eyebrows scrunch together. “I-I don’t know… but daddies will protect us, and don’t you want to try? Just to see?”

Did he want to see? Mello’s hand lifted to the long-healed scar on his face, familiarity allowing him to blindly trace the line. He had been hurt before by humans and badly. If it wasn’t for Matt and his new daddy, he wasn’t sure he would still be alive. 

But he didn’t know those humans. He had at least talked to his grandpa, and the old man knew what he was coming in. Plus Matt was right: The man did raise his dad. That had to count for something. 

Fear settled heavily in his stomach and made his chest tight, but his arms and legs pushed until he was out from underneath the sink and standing in the bathroom. He didn’t have to glance in the mirror to know that his cheeks were sticky and red with his tears, only pausing to think for a moment how mad his daddy would have gotten if he wasn’t so worried.

Matt followed him out, a gentle smile tugging at his lips as he tail swayed behind him. “Are you ready?” he asked as he took Mello’s hand. “I’ll lead the way for you.”

Mello could only nod his head and try to keep his feet shuffling as Matt tugged him out. The trip from their bedroom to the living room was short, but Mello still found his heels digging into the ground and his body wrenching back multiple times along the way. He worried that it would get annoying, but Matt’s bright smile never faltered, his brother putting all his strength into pulling his stubborn body down the stairs.

As they started the descent down the stairs, the overwhelming human scent assaulted his senses again. It prickled the skin on the back of his neck and made his left shoulder and neck itch, a reminder of old wounds. The musk drowned out everything else, but Mello pushed through, following Matt’s careful steps to the living room and breathing through the dense fog that soured in his lungs.

The conversation that they interrupted echoed and rang in his ears, Mello unable to pick out what anyone was saying until he was lifted up and up and into Light’s arms. His calming ocean scent kept him from drowning in a sea of human, Mello burying his face in his daddy’s hair to ground himself.

“Oh my poor sunflower… We were so worried. Are you okay?” Light’s voice was clear in Mello’s ears when he spoke, and even that much was enough to threaten a new wave of tears. 

He put his hand up to his throat again, this time having the assistance of Matt, who supplied, “Melly’s s-scared. It’s hard to talk.”

“Scared? Why?” L asked as Mello felt the presences in the room shift, his daddy moving closer and resting a calming hand on his back.

“I sincerely hope it’s not my doing.” The voice was new, but so familiar; the same voice but without the static and distortion of technology. “If it’s a bad time, I can—”

“Nonsense, Watari.” His daddy’s hand left his back and waved away his grandpa’s concerns. “You came all this way. We can solve this together.”

He felt his other daddy’s head nod in agreement. “Please, stay. Really. I know you’ve been waiting for this day for a long time.” Soft lips pressed to Mello’s head and he looked up, meeting warm caramel eyes. “What’s wrong, little one? Does Matty know? Can he tell us?”

The feeling of Matt’s eyes on him too brought warmth to his cheeks. He looked down at his brother and nodded before hiding his face again. This was as good a way to tell his new parents about his scars as any, he supposed.

“Melly was hurt by humans. I-it’s how he got his scars.”

The arms around him tightened and Mello looked up into his daddy’s face, reading a mixture of guilt and anger in his expression. He looked at his other daddy and was met with a more controlled look, but something blazed in his dark eyes that pulled a whimper out of him before he could stop himself.

Light’s warm hand smoothing up and down his back held off his tears, as did the gentle, lulling voice of his daddy. “We’re not angry at you, sunflower. We’re upset at the people who hurt you. You deserved better.”

The couch gave a little creak as his grandpa shifted positions, hands on his knees as if he was about to push himself up. “I’m terribly sorry, Mello,” he said, eyes warm and tinged with sincerity. “If I’d known… Well, maybe I would have gone about this differently. I didn’t mean to scare you. I bet you smelled me right away once I got out of my car.”

Mello’s eyes widened and he pulled back from his daddy’s neck, braving a peek at his grandpa. “Y-you know about m-me?”

His voice sounded weak to his own ears, but the man’s mustache crept up in a smile. “Of course. I like to do my research and be prepared. How do you think I survived raising your father?”

L’s indignant snort made him giggle, sniffing and wiping his eyes as the fog around him dissipated. “A-and about Matty too?”

The man nodded. “Yes, but unfortunately there’s not as much text about vampires as there are about werewolves, but I tried my best. I’m… curious about you two.”

“And y-you won’t hurt us?” He was gaining his footing now and tugging on his daddy’s sleeve until he put him back down on the ground. 

“Not one hair on your little heads, but I understand if you want me to leave.”

Mello let the words sink in before giving his grandpa the best glare he could muster. Once again, his mustache lifted and crinkled in a smile—looking just as silly as when they had video called—and Mello made his decision. “You c-can stay.”

His grandpa chuckled and reached out to lightly pat his head. “How benevolent… Thank you for your hospitality, Mello.”

He could have sworn he heard a laugh behind him, but when he whipped around both of his daddies had straight faces. Mello hated when they made faces behind his back. He wasn’t stupid; even if he couldn’t see it he knew what was happening.

“That means we can have our lunch then.” He watched Light move around the kitchen, setting their places. Mello’s place was easy enough to spot: No plate and a tall, red-stained cup in its place. “Mello? Would you like to sit next to Grandpa? We can put Matty on the other side.”

After a moment of consideration, Mello nodded his head. “Yeah… Sure. I wouldn’t mind.”

Mello was surprised, but lunch actually went smoothly. By the time he had sat down to eat, his stomach was no longer in knots. He was actually able to eat beside his family and, though his grandpa stared at him intently the whole time, he wasn’t forced into any conversations. Talking seemed to come naturally for everyone and by the time lunch was over, Mello began to realize that his grandpa really  _ was  _ nice. He helped his daddies clean, he smiled at everyone, and he paid attention to everything.

Even better was that Light hadn’t commented on Matt’s blood-speckled shirt, a new feat that Mello was sure only happened because they had a guest over. But who knew? Maybe the brief mention of his past was enough to keep the heat off him for a while. His heart dropped a little bit when he realized that he should properly tell his daddies about what happened to him, but there was time. They were always gentle with him.

After lunch, his daddies put on one of his and Matt’s favorite movies. Not everyone could sit on the couch, so both of his parents pulled up chairs, allowing them to—somewhat—sit together. 

Though his grandpa still made him nervous, Mello found himself scooting closer and closer to him until they bumped legs. Matt had done the same thing over an hour ago, but his grandpa still noticed the change and looked down at him. Embarrassment prickled on the back of his neck, but he fitted himself against his grandpa’s side anyways, his cheek squished against the neatly-pressed fabric of his nice suit coat. 

Before he could protest, he was lifted up and into his grandpa’s lap, Mello’s back resting against his chest. It was a better view of the tv anyways, so he didn’t complain, falling into the steady lull of the gentle rising and falling of his grandpa’s chest as he breathed.

“Mello? Sweetheart, it’s time to wake up.”

Mello rubbed his eyes as a yawn slipped through his lips, staring around at the blurry room. “W-what? What sa’matter?” His tongue felt heavy in his mouth and he turned his cheek to rest against the warmth behind him. He hadn’t even known he was asleep, but he wanted to get back to it now that he remembered how nice it felt. 

From far off in the distance, he heard his parents laugh. “You have to get up, Mello. Grandpa needs to go back home.”

“Home?” Mello yawned, sitting up and rubbing the bleariness out of his eyes. “What about dinner?”

“Grandpa’s already been here for a long time and we’d prefer it if he didn’t drive at night. He has to beat rush hour traffic,” Light said, smiling down at him. “He’ll come back for another visit soon. If you both would like him to, that is.”

“Yes!” Matt cheered before Mello could even think to get a word out. “I want Grandpa to come back. Can he visit tomorrow? And the next day too?”

His grandpa laughed. “I’d love to, Matty, but I have important work to do at my orphanage and with inventing.” His arm reached over Mello to pet Matt’s head, scratching him behind a perked ear. “But I will come visit again next week. I promise.”

Matt nodded his head and hugged the man’s side before sliding off the couch and trotting to the door, waiting expectantly. Mello followed his lead, pushing himself off his grandpa's lap and moving to the door. His grandpa had been over for hours, but he had spent a significant chunk of that time hiding and then napping. Now he was leaving and Mello couldn’t help but feel a little robbed.

The couch creaked as his grandpa got up. He collected his coat and briefcase at the door, hugged and thanked both of his parents, and knelt down in front of Matt and him. He hugged Matt first and placed a kiss on his head and Matt beamed at the affection. 

Then all of his grandpa’s warm attention was on him. “I hope you’re not scared of me anymore, and I’m sorry that I frightened you,” he said, the mustache crinkling in a smile once more. “You’re a sweet boy, Mello. I’m so glad I got to meet you in person.” 

He threw his arms around his grandpa’s neck before he could pull away, clinging tight to the folds of his overcoat. “I’m sorry i-if I made you feel unwelcome,” he muttered, keeping his voice quiet and his mouth hidden from any prying eyes. “I’m glad I got to meet you too or whatever…”

His grandpa rubbed his back until he let go, and once he pulled away he could see that his grandpa was glowing with happiness. “Thank you for having me in your home. I had a lovely time,” he said as he pulled open the door, stepping out onto the front porch.

He and Matt filled the doorway and their parents came to stand behind them as they watched Watari walk down the driveway and back to his car.

“Bye Pop-Pop!” Matt called, waving his hand almost comically.

As his grandpa was getting in his car, the words finally crawled out of the back of his throat. “Bye Opa!”

All too soon, his grandpa’s car was backing out of the driveway and heading down the street as the dying sunlight of the day started to bleed orange across the sky. When the car disappeared, gentle touches from his parents nudged him back inside, and as talks of dinner plans broke out among the other members of his family, Mello couldn’t help but think maybe humans weren’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've reached the end of the chapter! As always, please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed. I LOVE reviews, so please leave them for me to read and reply to! 
> 
> I really love this story and I think I'm getting closer to completing it, which I'm really happy about. It has been such a fun ride, and I want to try and get chapters out more regularly. Thank you all so much again for reading!
> 
> Until next time <3

**Author's Note:**

> It feels so good to get the first chapter out!
> 
> I'm planning to update this every Wednesday and to continue to update Bonds every Friday. unfortunately there are a lot less chapters of this that are already written, and definitely a lot less chapters planned for the future.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed and comments and kudos are very, very much appreciated!


End file.
